Weather Magic
by immortaljedi
Summary: Seventh Year: Percy's fighting for his life and sanity. Every comes to a head after a meeting with Flint when Percy's special talent, Weather Magic, is released. Will Percy survive? He will if Oliver Wood has anything to say about it. COMPLETED!!!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello again. This is the first chapter in my Percy/Oliver story. This is one of two that I'll be doing, but the only one this fits into my Harry Potter/Highlander crossover universe. You don't have to read it to get this, as this is before Methos arrives, but please read it anyway. I'm very proud of it. This is rated R for mature themes, violence, issues, blah, blah, blah. I own nothing except for the plot and the idea of the Weather Mage as I have it presented here. And now, the good stuff, my story.  
  
Weather Magic by Immortaljedi  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Percy burst into the dorm room he shared clutching his torn robes close to him. He looked about wildly; making sure it was empty, before rushing through to the room's bathroom. The door slammed shut and from behind the door came the muffled sounds of retching. A few moments later the shower was heard, effectively masking the tell-tale sobs of a crushed spirit.  
  
***************************///////////////////****************************  
  
Half an hour later the water turned off and Percy staggered out of the bathroom, the open door letting out a burst of steam. Percy shivered at the sudden drop in temperature and almost tripped, not seeing the boot (Oliver's boots) in time due to his fogged glasses. He was dressed in his bathrobe, his torn robes no more than ashes in the metal waste basket of the bathroom. He rapidly crossed over to his trunk and pulled out his "comfort clothes," a pair of faded muggle blue jeans, threadbare from all the enlargement spells, a faded green tee-shirt, and a pair of red converse sneakers, worn and used. He quickly pulled them on then stopped, biting his nails. The clothes, which normally fit him comfortably, hung off his too thin frame, and his damp hair was ruffled. He heard sounds in drifting up from the common room. The others had returned! He had to hide!  
  
Casting half wild eyes around the room his gaze finally settled on the window. Walking quickly, his long legs working fast he climbed up onto the seat and stepped out onto the window ledge. He edged his way to the side and with a quick prayer, a little jump, and a lot of luck he landed on the bottom ledge of the supports. Leaning back against the castle he slowly slid down into a sitting position, ignoring how the rough walls slid his shirt up and scratched up his back.  
  
His knees drew up and he wrapped his arms around them as he bowed his head slightly, making himself as small as possible. His eyes teared and he wanted to blink them away, but he refused to close his eyes, staring off into the distance. Blinking only made the tears come faster.  
  
The wind picked up, ruffling his clothes and his hair, making his eyes sting, but he refused to blink. A particularly strong gust blew and he could hold back no longer. He blinked. A single tear rolled down his cheek. A raindrop fell on his arm: another tear, another droplet.  
  
His eyes closed and his face contorted as more and more tears poured from his eyes. The skies darkened and rain started to fall, first in bursts, then in sheets. It was coming down in buckets and Percy was oblivious to it all. His arms circled around him tighter as he started to shiver. The wind howled and he was drenched. Inside his mind another storm raged.  
  
Images flashed. Sensations whirled. Marcus sneering at him. The coldness of the rough dungeon floor against his knees. The taste of blood and seamen. The sting of a belt or the dull ache of a fist. He shuddered, almost retching again from the memory. Older memories began to surface. The glee on the twins faces as they pulled prank after prank. Their vicious names. The looks from the Slytherins. Their comments about his family, his orientation. Earlier memories still. Empty hallways and pounding fists. Begging cries and shattered glasses. Taunts and beatings. Earlier memories. Late nights in fear, trembling near his mother as he tried to keep the twins quiet. Days of silence and darkness. Months without a father, or older brothers. All theses memories swirled, twisting and turning, to be blended down into raw emotion.  
  
Hatred. Self-loathing. Worthlessness. Despair. Depression.  
  
Such was Percy's world as he, emotionally and physically exhausted, fell into a deep slumber.  
  
INSIDE THE CASTLE  
  
Oliver paced the dorm room. It was past curfew and Percy wasn't back yet. Oliver was worried. Percy was NEVER out past curfew. It just wasn't in his nature to disobey rules like that. But the Library had been empty and he was to scared to go to a teacher at this time of night. Who would know?  
  
The Twins.  
  
They knew where everyone and everything was. They'd help him find Percy. Quickly he exited the dorm and hurried down the hall to where the fifth years slept. He heard talking from inside and saw light shining in from under the door. He knocked.  
  
"Oy! FrednGeorge. I need to talk to you." The door cracked open and identical heads popped through. They grinned.  
  
"Hello Olly!"  
  
"What can we do ya for?"  
  
"I need to find Percy." That turned the grins upside-down rather fast.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Isn't he in the dorm?"  
  
"It is after curfew, after all." Oliver ran a hand through his short hair as he sighed.  
  
"I just came from the dorm. He isn't there. Nor is he anywhere in the Gryffindor tower, nor in the library. You two always seem to know what's going on, so I came to you." The twins exchanged a look.  
  
"We can't help you."  
  
"But Harry Potter can."  
  
"He has the map."  
  
"The map will know." Oliver blinked at them. The twins were rarely this cryptic, not even for a prank. But they seemed sincere for once, so he nodded and, thanking them for their time, headed off to the third year dorms. He knocked again and was in luck. Harry Potter answered the door, blinking sleepily.  
  
"Oliver? What's wrong? We don't have practice now, do we?" Oliver shook his head, slightly chagrined that that was Harry's first thought relating to him. Quidditch.  
  
"No Harry," He replied, "I need to find Percy. The Twins told me you could help." Harry blinked at him with those penetrating green eyes, no loner cloudy with sleep, and then nodded. He held up a hand telling him to wait and disappeared. A few moments later he returned holding his wand and a piece of old parchment. Oliver's brows furrowed as Harry tapped the parchment with his wand."  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Oliver blinked at a map of Hogwarts suddenly appeared, named dots moving on the page. Harry found the one named "Percy Weasley," first. "There," he said, pointing to the outer wall of the Gryffindor tower, He's," he paused, puzzled, "On the outer wall of the tower, outside your dorm." He blinked up at Oliver. "How can he be on the outer wall?"  
  
"The supports," Oliver said worriedly. He ran off, leaving a very confused Harry Potter in his wake. He shrugged and went back to bed, he wouldn't remember this in the morning.  
  
Oliver burst back into his dorm and ran to the window he had shut against the rain. He flung it open and leaned out, not caring about the water.  
  
"Percy? PERCY?!" He could see a vague shape sitting on the support, curled into a little ball. He called again. "PERCY!?!?" The answer was weak, but there.  
  
"Go away. Leave me alone."  
  
"I can't do that Percy. It's raining, please come in!"  
  
"NO!" Oliver sighed.  
  
"I hate to do this, Percy, but." He lifted his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." Percy floated into the air with an indignant squawk and glared at Oliver as he was floated back into the room. He set Percy on the floor and he closed the windows. He turned back to his roommate and waited for him to stand.  
  
"Percy.why were you out there?" Oliver asked the soaked youth. Percy turned his head away, water dripping from his hair onto his shirt. "Percy." Percy's jaw set and his eyes closed. "Why wont you tell me what's wrong?" Percy stiffened.  
  
"Why should I?" he asked, his voice soft and shaky, his eyes squeezed tight.  
  
"Because I'm your friend." Percy's head snapped to him, his eyes hidden behind the shine of his glasses.  
  
"Oh really. That's a surprise, considering the fact that I have no friends!" he yelled that part, making Oliver take a step back. "The twins took care of that. Prissy Percy. Perfect Prefect. Humongous Bighead. Do the honestly think that I have no ears! I hear everything that they say. I know it all!" He stopped, his throat clenching.  
  
"That's not true-"  
  
"Oh, isn't it? I know it is. I didn't believe it at first, but you know what they say, you hear the same thing over and over you begin to believe it."  
  
"Percy-"  
  
"Don't even try, Oliver. You won't change my mind. You'd be lying anyway. I don't want to be the cause of the tarnish on you Gryffindor honor." He stopped suddenly, fists clenched and eyes screwed shut. When he spoke again his voice was blank, carefully bare. "Get out Oliver. Just leave and forget this ever happened."  
  
"Percy."  
  
"No, Oliver. Go. Don't bring this p ever again. I don't want to use a memory charm, but I will if I have to. You know I will." Oliver looked at Percy, who wouldn't look back. He nodded once, knowing Percy couldn't see, but would know anyway, and left.  
  
Once he shut the door Percy swallowed and closed his eyes. Then, like a puppet cut from it's strings, he fell in a heap on the floor, tears he thought dried up forever returning with a vengeance. Outside the storm raged on.  
  
TBC.  
  
He he he. More to come soon. Ahh. Angsty!Percy. My favorite.  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I was, am, and will always be, Immortaljedi 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Oliver sat in the common room, staring into the flames. Percy's behavior worried him and he knew, no matter what was said to him, that he would never, could never, forget. There wasn't a memory charm strong enough.  
  
The other Gryffindors came and went, leaving Oliver to his thoughts. 10 minutes passed. 15 minutes. 20 minutes. 25. Oliver was never known for his patience. After half an hour he stood and went back to his dorms he shared with Percy.  
  
Percy, meanwhile, started to change out of his wet things. The shirt came off and was laid on the bed. The jeans, socks, and boxer-briefs soon followed. With the swipe of his wand his clothes were once again bone dry. As if to remind him of the difference, his hair dripped onto his nose, then his chest, and lay flat and wet across his forehead and neck. He started to walk to the bathroom for a towel, the mirror catching his eye. Once again he stood transfixed in the middle of the room by his reflection.  
  
His skin was pale, very pale, the color of milk, and the cold and veins underneath had given it a blue tinge. His skin had always been that albino shade of white, even as a small child. As a result the trademark freckles and hair of the Weasley clan stood out sharply instead of adding color to his appearance.  
  
His eyes were hidden behind the reflection of his glasses, but he knew what color they would be; sky blue with a hint of gray, or was that gray with a hint of blue? He wasn't really sure. All he knew was that they changed every time he saw them.  
  
He was always thin; tall and lanky, like his father, but now he was more skeletal. His appetite had dropped off about the time he had stopped sleeping, depending on caffeine pills to keep him awake at night. He would sit in the common room, blankly staring at the fire with wired-open eyes. He soon started to stare at his professors the same way, but they didn't notice. Nobody ever noticed him. Nobody but Penny, but she was a girl. She didn't count. Oliver.Oliver only thought he cared but Percy knew better.  
  
Then, across his upper arms and shoulders the scars shown pink, white, and raised against the blue, a spider-web of pain and anger. Anger at himself, his family, his classmates, the world. He must have been pretty upset for the scars to show themselves. For a moment he wished that he had his knife, but it passed in a moment. He knew, logically, that he was better off leaving it at home over the school year.  
  
He tore his eyes away from the mirror and looked disdainfully at the robes on the edge of his bed. His gaze once again shifted to the closed window where he could still see the rain pouring down. He needed to be out in that rain. He would give anything to be out in that storm.Without much thought on his part, as his mind was already made up, Percy re-donned his clothing from before shrugging into his robes. Adjusting his glasses and combing his hair back he once again looked the part of the perfect prefect he pretended to be. The mask was back in place, for however temporarily.  
  
He walked over and pulled open the door, revealing an Oliver poised to nock. Percy's face was stone as he brushed past his only dorm mate.  
  
"Were are you going?" Oliver asked to Percy's retreating back.  
  
"The Library," Percy muttered, and continued on his way.  
  
( ( ( ( (  
  
Percy walked down the hallway, not seeing anybody, till he got to the junction where if he went one way he would arrive at the library, and if he went the other way, he'd get to the outside. He didn't even pause as he continued to the giant doors and freedom.  
  
They great doors opened with little difficulty as he pushed through. Once clear he tore off his robes and hat as he walked, leaving them torn and muddy on the ground as he was mesmerized by the storm. He walked in the wind and rain, quickly soaked to the bone, but not realizing, or caring. He walked beyond the Quidditch pitch to the hills beyond, where there was open land for miles.  
  
There he stopped, spread his arms wide, and put his face up to the storm. The winds blew around him, the rain caressed him, the lightning excited him and the thunder calmed him. There, in the middle of a rarely visited field, Percy lost himself in the storm.  
  
( ( ( ( (  
  
The next morning dawned bright and clear.outside the castle. Inside, however, Minerva McGonagall was storming. The prefect meeting was scheduled to start at 7. It was now 7:45 and the head boy had yet to show up. At last, she got fed up.  
  
"That's it. This meeting is cancelled. Would somebody please find Mr. Weasley and tell him I want to see him in my office immediately!" The prefects, scared of the livid professor, quickly exited the room.  
  
Outside Percy lay on his side in the damp grass, curled up into a tiny ball. His glasses were lying beside his head. His hair flopped over his forehead when it wasn't plastered there and it fell into his eyes. His one hand was pillowing his head as the other was in a loose fist by his mouth. His clothes had not quite dried from the rain, but they were merely cool, not damp or wet. His lips were parted slightly and his breathing was slow and easy.  
  
A light breeze blew, ruffling his hair as his eyes fluttered open. He sat up, putting in his glasses as the wind blew harder. He sat there, gazing sleepily at the lush green hills. His gaze fell upon Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh, shite!" He cried, jumping to his feet. He'd been out all-night and forgotten about the prefect's meeting that morning. He started to run. He pushed himself to the limit, then a little farther. His long legs were stretched to their fullest. The wind blew against him, slowing him down.  
  
"Stop it, wind," he cried, breathless, a silly gesture, he knew, but he was desperate. "If you're going to blow, blow with me, not against me!" As if the wind could hear him. Apparently it could, for the wind suddenly changed direction to blow behind him, propelling him forward even faster, to the point where he was barely touching the ground before pushing forward again.  
  
As he came upon the school he slowed down. The wind died down as well and his face was red, though he was no longer panting, as if those last few meters weren't run at all. He was almost to the steps when the Gryffindor Quidditch team came out. He quickly ducked behind a piece of random shrubbery. As Head Boy it wouldn't do to be seen in such attire. "But Oliver already." He quickly squashed that train of thought as he watched them leave. 'Wait a minute,' he thought. The meetings always started at 7. Quidditch practice always started at 8. He had already missed the meeting.  
  
"Bloody fucking hell," he muttered quietly to himself. As soon as the team disappeared in the other direction, Percy ran inside. He hugged the shadows, avoiding the few students awake at this time on a Sunday Morning. He had to change into his robes and report to McGonagall before.  
  
"And where do you think you're going Mr. Weasley?" Too late. Percy froze and slowly turned to face the cold anger of Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Um.well.I was."  
  
"Save it, Mr. Weasley," Percy's face fell and his chin hit his chest, his face red. "I'll see you in my office in ten minutes or it's ten points from Gryffindor. I want an explanation for your actions." He nodded stiffly and she left. Wearily he spoke the password get in and, going up to the dorms, get changed into his robes.  
  
***  
  
McGonagall sat at her desk, thinking. Percy wasn't behaving like he normally did. She had caught him drifting in her class the other day when it was misting. He was staring out the window. Then, he would stare blankly at times, and eat his meals mechanically.but then, she realized, she never saw him ea much. He never took much and what was there he pushed around his plate, not eating. Now, he missed a prefect meeting and she caught him sneaking back inside the castle dressed as a muggle, looking as if he'd been out all night. Something strange was going on, and She was going to find out what it was.  
  
9 minutes and 37 seconds later Percy knocked on her door. She called him in and watched as he traversed the long walkway of her office/classroom. She looked at him. His hair was neatly combed and gelled, and his robes were clean and pressed. The silver Head Boy badge flashed from his chest in the candlelight, and his steps were confident and even. She looked closer. His skin was so pale it was translucent, making his freckles stand out harshly. His glasses reflected the light, blocking his eyes from view, but she was pretty sure they weren't normal. She watched the way his robes moved and realized they hung off him like on a wire frame, swirling about his lower body. There didn't seem to be much filling the robes. Instead of filling out over the years, Percy seemed to stretch, getting taller and thinner, like a piece of taffy.  
  
He stood before her desk and she was surprised how tall he really was. When she stood next to him normally, he seemed much smaller, partly because of her own height. He also seemed to pull into himself, making him look small and unassuming when he wanted to, especially when he was frightened. He was now, and yet he still towered over the desk. 'He must be 2m at least.'  
  
"Do you know why you're here, Mr. Weasley?" She asked, her voice neutral. He squirmed very slightly before clamping down once again with his famous iron control. He answered.  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"Well?" He hesitated, "I'm waiting." He swallowed.  
  
"I truly am sorry about missing the meeting. It was a one time aberration and it won't happen again." He spoke swiftly and stiffly. It was obviously rehearsed." McGonagall sighed. She knew her Head Boy very well, and knew that his Weasley stubborn streak had kicked in and she wouldn't get much more out of him that way.  
  
"You're apology will be accepted Mr. Weasley, if you do one thing for me. Take off your glasses." He was obviously startled but reached up, haltingly to remove those hideous spectacles. His heart was pounding and it was all he could do not to hyperventilate. He gently removed them and held them tightly in his hand as gaze automatically reverted to the floor.  
  
"Look at me." 'No! I can't look! She'll see my eyes! She'll know something is wrong and I can't risk that.' He didn't look up. "Fine, Mr. Weasley, if you want detention." He looked up startled, and she caught his chin, preventing him from lowering his head again. She took in the pale blue eyes, almost white next to the bloodshot whiteness. Under his eyes, also hidden by his glasses were dark bruises from a lack of sleep. She didn't expect this, but wasn't very surprised.  
  
"Percy," She asked, more gently, "What's wrong." He closed his eyes on the tears that sprang, unbidden, to his eyes. He gave a half-hearted shrug with one shoulder. "At least tell me why you missed the meeting." He nodded and she brought him over to one of the desks and sat down next to him. He stared at the floor and when he began speaking it was so soft she almost didn't hear it.  
  
"It all started yesterday afternoon, right before the storm. I was studying in my dorm, the one I share with Oliver, and I couldn't concentrate, it was just too lovely outside. Not many people know this, but I love it outside, and would rather be under a tree than in any library in the world.  
  
"Anyway, I had to get outside, but I couldn't face the other Gryffindirs, I just wasn't strong enough to put up with their intolerance at that time."  
  
"Intolerance?"  
  
"Towards me. They don't like me much. At all. They hate me. But, that's neither here nor there. So I got dressed into my Muggle clothes and went outside to sit under a tree and read or something to the like. I'm afraid I got lost in my thoughts and I got caught outside in the rain. Oliver sow me and dragged me outside, saying I was going to get sick if I stayed out there," he looked at McGonagall then, "I've never been sick due to being out in the rain, even when I was a small child. I don't think I can." Bells and whistles were going off in Minerva's brain.  
  
"Anyway, we had a slight disagreement that, well, it was more of an argument, but anyway, I got really mad and I don't really remember the rest. It's all hazy. I do remember looking at myself in the mirror and climbing the hill beyond the Quidditch pitch, but other than that it's darkness until I woke up this morning in the field beyond the Quidditch pitch."  
  
"Darkness?"  
  
"Well, it's like the middle of a storm at midnight, pitch black and powerful. It's hard to explain." She nodded absently, trying to track down that elusive thought that his story had triggered. Moments passed and she realized he was waiting there expectantly. She pursed her lips.  
  
"Well, go on to breakfast then. And you must eat something, Percy. You're rail thin." Percy nodded jerkily as he stood and left the room, bound for the Great Hall. McGonagall sat back in her chair for a moment before rising. She needed to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
TBC.  
  
I was, am, and will always be, Immortaljedi  
  
PS. All technical stuff is in the first chapter. I won't be repeating it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
//Flashback - Middle of Year 6//  
  
Percy entered the Great Hall slowly and with much trepidation. He didn't want to face the crowds today; his brothers or the Slytherins. He placed his books at the far end of the Gryffindor table, far away from everybody. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his brothers making their way towards him, Lee tagging along, with barely concealed grins on their faces. Without even bothering to sit he grabbed some fruit, picked up his books and made his way out of the Hall, leaving the twins in the dust. Little known to him he was being followed by a fellow prefect. Penelope Clearwater followed Percy Weasley away from the masses.  
  
Unaware that he was being followed Percy entered an abandoned classroom. There was some old dusty furniture; an abandoned teacher's desk, some student desks, some club chairs with worn down material or random springs, and old couch from the Ravenclaw common room in the corner, and some blankets folded in the corner. Percy crossed the room to the teacher's desk. It was his favorite perch, as it was a makeshift window seat. He put his books down and placed his breakfast on them. An orange, an apple, and a banana. Delicious. He paused when he saw how the fruit lay and snorted to himself.  
  
"Percival Alexander Weasley, you have a dirty mind." Of course, the first to be eaten was the banana. "To rid yourself of slightly incriminating evidence." He said around a mouthful in a very un-Percy-like way. He giggled to himself, suddenly feeling very euphoric. 'Drunk on bananas and dirty imagry,' he thought, sending himself into another fit of giggles. He was just putting the empty peel down when he heard the door creak open. He froze. Students weren't allowed in empty classrooms and if he was cought.  
  
A blond head poked into the room, followed by a robe clad female body, student sized. Penelope Clearwater.Percy's only real friend, his best friend. He sighed.  
  
"C'mon in, Penny. Close the door, will you." She did and walked over to him, pushing herself up onto the desk with him. He polished the apple on his sleeve and took a bite. She waited. He chewed. "Well? What is it?"  
  
"Are you alright Percy?" Percy sighed and took another bite of his apple, refusing to answer. She waited. He took another bite. She 'looked' at him. He noticed, apple half-way back to his mouth.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You didn't answer me."  
  
"You're right. I didn't." She glared at him, then a glint appeared in her eye.  
  
"If you don't tell, I'll tell your mum that something's bothering you and you wont tell, but I'm really worried it has something to do with a girl." He looked at her, frightened.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"I would. You know I would." He sighed.  
  
"You would. Damn, if Mum thinks I'm having Girl-Trouble, she'll never stop trying to set me up with girls. It'd just break her heart that I'd never go for them."  
  
"Not even if she was your type?" He just raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Not even if she was just like you." She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"oh.so I'm your type then?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"What is your type?"  
  
"Dark hair, dark eyes, muscular, tall.male.you should know that Penn. I told you last year." She blinked at him.  
  
"Percy.you told me you were bi, not gay? That's changed?" He thought for a moment mockingly.  
  
"Yep." He said and took a bite of his apple. He looked over at her suddenly. "you don't mind, do you?" She shook her head.  
  
"No, I think it's great." He took a bit of his apple and raised an eyebrow to the floor. "That means when I ask this favor of you, you won't try to hit on me anyway." He paused for a second then continued chewing.  
  
"What favor?"  
  
"Nuh-uh. Not until you tell me what's wrong." He sighed.  
  
"Nothing's wrong."  
  
"They why did you leave like that before." He hung his head.  
  
"I just couldn't face the crowd yet today. The twins coming at me like a muggle smart bomb didn't give me reason to stay, either." His tone was bitter and she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, pulling back sharply when he hissed.  
  
"Percy? What happened?" He put the now finished apple on the desk next to his books and gently pulled back his robes, showing where the bandage had bled through his white shirt.  
  
"Shite," he muttered and conjured more bandages. He quickly undid his tie and shirt, gently pulling the white cotton away from the open wound. Using his previous bandage he wiped away all the blood he could before reapplying the new one. Penny took over then, wrapping his shoulder for him as he turned the old bandages into dust. With another spell he had the blood cleaned off his shirt and was shrugging it back on when Penny stopped him.  
  
"Percy.what was that?"  
  
"Nothing. It was nothing."  
  
"Percy-"  
  
"It was nothing! Just leave it be." Penelope set her jaw.  
  
"No I won't, Percy. I've seen cuts like those before, on one of my muggle friends. She committed suicide late last year. I don't want the same to happen to you." Percy didn't look at her, staring back out the window. She sighed. "I want to help you, Percy." He laughed bitterly.  
  
"No you don't, not really. You just think, mistakenly I might add, that I might be salvageable as a normal human being. I hate to break it to you, but I'm not. Worth saving, I mean. Don't waste your energy."  
  
He didn't even see her hand move. One moment he was looking out the window and the next his cheek stung and tears had formed in his eyes. He looked at Penny incredulously. She was livid.  
  
"Don't you dare say that about yourself Percy. You are too worth it. You might not believe me now, but you will soon, you can count on that." He snorted.  
  
"Well.you always do like a challenge." She smiled at him.  
  
"Yes, but only when there's a remote chance that it might work, which is why I haven't given up on my love-life." He mocked gaped at her.  
  
"Love life? Who's the lucky bastard? Who do I have to go beat to a pulp." Penn laughed.  
  
"First of all, if anything, she's a lucky witch and she can take you out in three seconds flat." He shrugged.  
  
"I'm not surprised. Most of the female population can kick my.did you say witch?"  
  
"Um." she blushed. "Yeah. I did. That's not a problem, is it?" He shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm just didn't know you swung my way."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"At least you're not as obvious about it as I am. I'm practically flaming, I must admit. I'm surprised nobody's noticed yet, and kind of grateful. I get ostracized enough as it is." His mood darkened considerably and the wind shook the windowpanes.  
  
"That's it, isn't it? You're depressed because you have to hide who you are." He nodded.  
  
"That's part of it at least. The major part is that nobody actually cared enough to look closer. It gets terribly lonely up on my high horse, but somebody moved my ladder and I'm scared to fly."  
  
"It's still no reason to cut yourself." He sighed again.  
  
"It is if it's been happening since you were out of nappies. When we were in the safe houses I had to care for the twins and they hated me for it. They've spent the rest of their lives tormenting me. Bill and Charlie had their friends and were off at Hogwarts. Ron was just a baby, and attached himself to the twins, Charlie, and Bill before I could blink. He's never even given me a chance, just took the twins' word for everything." He paused for a moment. "Of all of them I'm closest to Ginny. She's young enough so that she isn't as annoying as Ron or the twins and she's the only sister and the baby so everybody loves her." He laughed softly. "I'm her 'Perthy'. Then there's Bwill, Trwally, Freb, Goge, and Won. She was a cute baby." She smiled at him. There was some hope if he felt that he loved his sister and she loved him back. If there was somebody besides herself. He looked at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Say.Penny?"  
  
"Yes Percy?" She asked wearily. She didn't like that gleam in his eye.  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"You're not setting me up with Ginny."  
  
"Oh, Heaven's no. She's only 11. And she's my sister.I never want to hear about my sister in any way related to relationships, sex or romance. I'd be forced to tell Mum, and that would cause more bad than good, I'm afraid." She laughed, but didn't answer. "Oh c'mon!" He pleaded pealing his orange, "I told you bout me, now it's your turn.I'll give you some orange." He offered, waving the indicated fruit under her nose.  
  
"Oh, alright. But only to stop you from asking. Her name is Betty Krebopple. You remember her, the Hufflepuff prefect?" He frowned, thinking hard.  
  
"Oh yes, I remember her. Shorter, short curly hair, a rather good natured face, and she's always smiling too, isn't she." Penny blushed. "I wonder why." He deadpanned. She hung her head.  
  
"Oh, shut it Percy." He laughed.  
  
"Oh, Penny. You know I'm only teasing you because I'm happy for you." She nodded. "So what was this favor you were asking about?" Penny bit her lip.  
  
"Well, you know my family's opinion of homosexuals." Percy nodded.  
  
"The reason why I never visit."  
  
"Exactly. Well, you know I can never let them find out, at least until I graduate. Betty has been a blessing for not pushing to tell others or show affection in public. Then she found out that her brother, the big scary one, is homophobic."  
  
"Joy."  
  
"Yes, I know. So in order to cement our cover as just friends, we decided to see if one of us could 'date' a guy. I immediately thought of you. You're my best friend Percy. There's nobody else I trust." Percy sighed and ate another piece of orange.  
  
"Alright. It'll probably be the only way I get any sort of relationship in this school, and you're not bad for a girl." She glared at him and he laughed, offering her an orange slice.  
  
"Truce?"  
  
"Truce." She ate the orange. "I can't thank you enough Percy." He waved it off."  
  
"You're my only friend Penny. It's not as if I have the people to spread my good will around to. You get it all." Penny laughed.  
  
"Thank you Percy." He finished his breakfast and stood, turning to face her. He grabbed her hands and held them up and away from her.  
  
"So we're a 'couple' now?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. What we're a couple of, I'm not sure but." Penny laughed.  
  
"Twit."  
  
"Thank you." She smiled at him. Then her smile fell.  
  
"You realize we're probably going to have to hold hands and kiss in public." Percy nodded slowly.  
  
"True, however, we can put that off for as long as possible. I'm not the type of person to advertise anything other than the badge I wear, so I'm not likely to be seen in with any sort of stuff like that. We can be together and pretend not to be." Penny blinked.  
  
"So we're pretending to be together while pretending we're not?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Percy, that's confusing."  
  
"I know. It's more believable that way." She nodded.  
  
"I see what you mean. We'll still have to hold hands and kiss eventually. What's the point of hiding this if it never gets public?" He nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, close to the corner of her mouth. There came a gasp from the doorway.  
  
"Ginny!!"  
  
"You were kissing a girl Percy!" Percy backed away from Penny quickly, his face red. "I thought you didn't like girls." Percy, who had opened his mouth to talk froze, then closed his mouth for a moment before going on.  
  
"Come here Gin. Close the door." She did and then sat down on the desk next to Penny. "How did you know I don't like girls?" He asked she giggled.  
  
"That's easy. You don't act like a guy who has girls on his mind all the time, Perc. And when I was showing you my Teenwitch magazine, you turned red when they showed the pictures of those sports boys." She winked at Penny. "He likes muscles." Penny giggled as Percy blushed harder, but said,  
  
"She knows already Gin, but that's not the point. We need your help." Ginny nodded.  
  
"Sure. What do you need?" Penny took over.  
  
"You see Gin, I'm gay as well. I have a girlfriend, but I can't risk having my family find out. It wouldn't be pretty. To help prevent that, Percy here agreed to pretend to be my boyfriend, but to make it believable we decided to act as if we're hiding a relationship. This is where you come in." Ginny nodded and Percy explained.  
  
"We know we need to somehow publicize this, and that's your job. Act like you saw something today, like us kissing, but don't tell anyone. Later in the year tell somebody, like Ron. Don't tell the twins."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want them to be the "first" to know. Can you do that for us, Gin."  
  
"Definitely, Perce. On one condition." Percy looked at her puzzled.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"That you won't sacrifice your own happiness for this." Percy blinked at her.  
  
'My happiness,' he thought, 'what happiness?'  
  
"I won't." He said out loud.  
  
//End flashback//  
  
TBC.  
  
More will be up shortly. Like, within two days.  
  
I was, am, and will always be, Immortaljedi 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
No matter what the year, double potions with the Slytherins was hell on Earth. Snape sat in the front of the classroom in his teacher's chair, his hands steepled in front, his fingertips just touching his lips. His eyes were hidden by the light reflected off his glasses as he observed the class. (an/ glasses are for reading, but he often forgets to take them off.) Percy chopped the mandrake root while Oliver stirred the potion. They hadn't mentioned the event of the other day; in fact they hadn't spoken at all. Oliver glanced up and shuddered. Percy raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I hate it when he looks at me like that." Oliver muttered. Percy smirked.  
  
"How can you tell he's looking at you? You can't see his eyes."  
  
"He's always looking at me. Just waiting for me to mess up and detract points from Gryffindor."  
  
"You're paranoid Oliver."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Wood! No talking in class." Oliver shot Percy a look that plainly said, "See?" They continued to work for almost ten minutes before Oliver tried to talk again.  
  
"Percy.about the other night."  
  
"Not now Oliver. Be my friend for this class. We'll talk later." Oliver studied him closely for a minute.  
  
"If you're sure, I'll."  
  
"Mr. Wood. Would you kindly refrain from talking to your boyfriend in class. Some of your classmates are trying to work. Don't make me tell you again."  
  
"Sorry Professor." Oliver meekly replied. Percy's ears turned pink. The partners next to them finished the potion and brought it up to the desk. At Snape's approval, the pair packed up to leave. Marcus took this time to act.  
  
"Always new you were a queer, Wood. But honestly, a Weasley? And a fucking worthless one at that." Oliver tensed, and Percy's hand flew faster than sight to rest on his shoulder, holding him back.  
  
"It's not worth it, Oliver. Just let it go. He's not worth it." Percy murmured. Oliver clenched his jaw and refused to turn around. The partners in front of them finished. Marcus continued.  
  
"Bet he's fucking great in the sack. That's the only reason to sleep with a Weasley. How does it feel to fuck him, Wood? Does he beg for it? Your cock rammed up his tight pale arse?" Oliver was shaking with fury and trying to control himself. That bastard. Percy, apparently calm, added the final ingredients to the potion and Oliver stopped stirring, waiting for the final color change. The partners on their other side finished. Marcus continued.  
  
"Or maybe he hasn't put out, yet. You're really missing something, Wood. He gives great head. He's so pretty when he kneels at your feet, hair messed up, glasses broken, nose bleeding, lips wrapped around your cock, his tongue." Marcus never got to finish that sentence as Percy turned and stared at him. Oliver never saw his eyes, but Marcus did, and whatever he saw in there must have frightened him off because he blanched and snapped his mouth shut.  
  
Percy turned back around and poured the potion into the vial and handed it to Oliver, whispering, "Go take this up to Snape before Marcus can say any more. I don't want there to be a fight." Oliver, jaw tight, nodded and brought the vial up to Professor Snape. Percy gathered his and Oliver's books together. Behind him Marcus poured his potion into a vial and headed up to the front. On his way his hand snaked out and grabbed Percy's rather firm behind. Percy stiffened, a blush rising at the base of his neck and coloring his ears. Oliver came back and grabbed his bag. He glanced at Percy.  
  
"Percy.?"  
  
"Not now Oliver." Percy shouldered his bag, grabbed his extra books and almost-ran from the dungeons, leaving behind a very confused Oliver.  
  
Gryffindor Boys Dorm  
  
Percy was sitting in the window seat by the time Oliver made it to the dorm. His face was blank as his eyes watched the wind blow the trees of the forest.  
  
"Percy?"  
  
"Oliver." Oliver put his bag down and went to stand next to Percy at the window.  
  
"What's going on, Perc. I've never seen you like this before." Percy snorted.  
  
"Of course you haven't I normally hide it better." Oliver sighed.  
  
"Why won't you tell me what's wrong, Percy. I care about you and I just want to help." Percy closed his eyes, obviously thinking over something. Without opening his eyes he began to speak.  
  
"I've been fighting all my life, it seems. First it was my brothers, trying to make them behave in the safe-houses. Then it was the Slytherins, trying to keep myself from being beaten to a bloody pulp. Then it was everybody else who wanted to get at me, trying to make me open up. I'm a shy person, normally, and they just couldn't get that. Then my brothers came to school and I was fighting with them again, trying to make them behave as I had as a youngster. It just got worse as time went on. The twins got meaner, the Slytherins got stronger and added verbal insults. Then I became a prefect and nobody listens." He paused and Oliver opened his mouth. He closed it and opened it again but before he could speak, Percy started again, his voice small and low.  
  
"I've been fighting with depression since about fifth year. I put on my mask of 'Perfect Percy' and I act the pompous ass that everyone thinks I am." He gave a hollow laugh. "Bill, darling but clueless brother that he is, gave me a silver decorated switchblade for my birthday. He picked it up on his job and thought I would appreciate the detail. Perhaps use it as a letter opener or something. I put it to a better use.  
  
"I kept it on my person at all time along with a supply of adhesive bandages, like the muggles use. When everything got to be too much I retreated to my comfort, the blade and the blood. My walls were so strong that I didn't feel anything except for the pain. I cut to keep me feeling.  
  
"It's not really that far off a concept. It's human nature to define reality by pain. It's just another example of our violent lives. I just needed a little more than the rest of the world. I wasn't suicidal, but if not for Penny, I might have been.  
  
"She found out about me and took my knife away. Made me promise to stop. Didn't work. I lasted for about 2 days. I took one of the dinner knives. She found it. I took a paperclip. She found it. I used the nib of a pen. She found it. Finally, I resorted to using my sharpened fingernail." He laughed a bit. "It took her forever to find that one, but she did.  
  
"Throughout all this we had been pretending to be secret lovers. I really can't tell you why. It was her request and it's not my secret to tell. She started to take me out in Hogsmead and introduced me to all her friends. They were really nice and started to show me things, like dancing and a muggle pastime called Karaoke. They kept my mind off the pain and I was able to look forward to something other than that blade. My scars faded and because of a charm from Penny.she's really good at charms.They only appear when I get extremely upset." He stopped, his throat clenching, closing his eyes. Oliver reached forward and placed a hand on Percy's shoulder, offering strength. Through the thin material of his robe, Oliver could feel small ridges. 'the scars,' he thought. Percy tensed briefly, then relaxed slowly against Oliver, reaching a hand up and placing it over Oliver's.  
  
"They were gone for so long, I had forgotten. Because of my new friends, I was feeling better about myself. They helped me regain confidence in myself and in the rest of the world. Even when the twins pulled their pranks I didn't get upset as much. I could see that they weren't being deliberately mean.well.they were, but they didn't intend to hurt me that much. It wasn't their fault I have such thin skin. But then." He cut of again and Oliver gently squeezed, offering comfort.  
  
"It was a long time coming what happened, I guess. Since about 4th year, when puberty kicked in, I've avoided going to the dungeons alone. Even if I'm following a group, there is always somebody else around. That is, until the other day. I was coming back from delivering a message to Professor Snape and moving rather quickly to get out of there as soon as possible. I wasn't really looking where I was going and I ran strait into Flint. He grabbed me before I fell and shoved me against the wall. I hit my head, and the rest is just a swirl of images, but I remember enough what he did, what he made me do.  
  
"He has a knife, similar to the one I own, and when he pinned me to the wall, he cut my robes to shreds. Cut me too. I was so scared, I couldn't move. That was what I had tried so hard to avoid. He called me a pretty boy, a fairy, said I was begging for it. Called me a whore, said I was nothing better and never could be. He held that knife to my temple and opened his robes. He."  
  
"Shh, Percy. I understand. You don't have to go on." He stepped closer as he Pulled Percy closer to him, wrapping him close. Percy clung to him as he cried, relishing for the first time in the feel of somebody he loved besides his mother holding him close for comfort.  
  
TBC.  
  
Was that two days? I think it was. Anyway, here it is! I don't know when the next chapter will be out, since I have to work all of next week. They scheduled me every day!!! I'm only used to 2 or 3 days!! Good news is, I gets lots a $. Cha ching!  
  
Anyway, Yes, Percy does love Oliver. They have a Sentinel-Guide type thing going on, they just haven't realized it yet. Percy fell for Oliver in their 5th year. Oliver fell for him as well, but both were afraid to act. Percy was to depressed to do much anyway. Now, however.  
  
Rogue - I am gonna Storm him out. Watch when he meets Marcus again (he he he) I'm updating as fast as I can. I have work and summer homework to do as well.  
  
Jane Fairfax - yes, it is dark. I'm trying for something more serious. (is it working) I like Percy to be dark, anyway. Makes him more real to me. You cannot act the way he does and NOT be depressed.in my mind anyway. I like my version of that whole situation better than JK's myself.  
  
WyldeHorse - uh.wow. It was the same for me, only reversed. I got ostracized after I moved, but never that bad. And it ended in High School, mostly because of the school band. And you're supposed to feel sorry for Percy - that to counteract how everybody else hates him and they way he acts in the books.  
  
Lady Cinnibar - Not at first, they wouldn't. But he got so stiff and stuffy they did everything they could to make him show emotion, including cry. The Slytherins just wanted him to cry period. You're right. He is VERY thin skinned, and is misreading the Gryffindors as well, but they do the same thing as the twins sometimes. Ohh.gentle breakups.not my strong suit. I have broken up with two boys. One I told that mom doesn't want me dating yet and the other I told there was somebody else. (well, there was, but that's only because he had some sense knocked into his head (by me) for breaking up with me in the first place. He was miserable, I was miserable and dating boy x on the rebound. Not good. I got fed up cause x wasn't a very nice person and I'm better than that, and went back out with boy a. all is good.) well, boy x graduated and I haven't seen him since. You can always try the "I want to be friends," shtick, but I don't know how that works in practice. Sorry. Your Pooka loves you too, and wishes you luck on Ghosts.  
  
Whitewitch123 - Thanx!! Angsty!Percy is my favorite, too.  
  
Until next time, I was, am and will always be, Immortaljedi. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Percy, exhausted from the emotional overload and lack of sleep, fell asleep almost as soon as the last tear dried up. Realizing this, Oliver carefully leaned down and picked him up shocked at how light he was.  
  
"Percy.don't you eat?" He murmured as he carried Percy to his bed. Gently he laid the redhead down on the soft sheets. He bent down and took off Percy's shoes, then his robe, leaving him in a pair of soft cotton pants and a light cotton tee shirt. He reached up and gently removed Percy's glasses from his face. Percy's eyes were pink and slightly puffy, and his face was very pale, making his freckles stand out more than usual. His mouth was parted slightly, and very red. His face was free of the masks he wore and the trouble of his days. He looked about fifteen. 'so beautiful.' He thinks. He stood to go to his desk to plan out some more Quidditch strategies before dinner. As soon as he stood Percy cried out, tossing and turning.  
  
"Olly! No! Don't run, please! Don't leave me too." Oliver quickly sat down once again, rubbing Percy's arms.  
  
"Shhh. Percy, it's ok. I'm right here. I'm not leaving." Oliver reached down with one hand and took off his shoes and, with a little maneuvering, took his robe off as well, leaving him dressed in his pajamas. (He had overslept again.) Lying down next to Percy he pulled the covers up over the both of them. 'Might as well get a little more sleep,' Oliver thought. He reached out and pulled the man he loved closer to him, Percy shifted and wiggled a bit before finally coming to rest curled up against Oliver, his head pillowed on his chest. Oliver smiled. This was what he was missing. His last conscious thought before he went to sleep was how fast the wind would come and go lately.  
  
?????????////////////?????????????//////////???????????/////////////????????  
  
Percy was warm, something he hadn't been in a long time, especially in the middle of winter. In that warm and fuzzy stage between sleep and waking Percy snuggled, as there was no other word to describe the motion. The next thought he was aware of was that he wasn't alone in bed.  
  
Not an entirely unpleasant situation.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw white and blue and little else. His eyes closed. They tried again. Same colors. No more in focus than before. Why weren't his glasses working?  
  
Because he wasn't wearing them.  
  
Percy picked his head up and looked around, blinking as he tried to remember what had happened. He looked at his bed partner. Oliver. Everything came rushing back. He looked over at the side table and saw what he thought were his glasses. He reached over and snatched them up, settling them on his nose. He sat there blinking at Oliver.  
  
'ohsweetmerlinoliverwoodisalseepinmybedoliverisinmybedohmyheisgeorgousevenas leephesinyourbedfullyclotheddamnityouragryffindorpercydosomethingdosomething likewhatdressindraganddothehoolaohhe'swakingup!!!'  
  
Such were Percy's thoughts the first time Oliver Wood awoke in his bed. After the next few minutes, it was certain it wouldn't be the last.  
  
Oliver opened his mouth and yawned, stretching like some big jungle cat. He blinked open his eyes and scratched his stomach before seeing Percy. He grinned.  
  
"Mornin' Sleeping Beauty. How are you feeling?" Percy's mouth quirked in a half grin.  
  
"Strangely refreshed." Oliver's grin widened if that was at all possible.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it." He looked at the clock. "Looks like we missed dinner. Why don't you go splash some cold water on your face, wake up a bit, and I'll go down to the kitchens and get us some food." Percy was doing a wonderful impersonation of a guppy before sense kicked in and he nodded. Oliver stood and pulled on his robe as he left. Percy shook his head.  
  
'agreeing to let somebody break the rules for me. I must be in love.' A small but unmistakably goofy grin appeared on his face. 'i'm in love.' His hopes were greatly lifted by the fact that Oliver had come out in his fifth year. Gathering up his Gryffindor courage he decided. 'When Olly comes back, I'll tell him how I feel.I hope.'  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Oliver actually made it to the kitchens and back without incident, something he was grateful for. He didn't think Percy could eat if he was caught and Percy was skinny enough as it was. He opened the door to see Percy sitting pretty much where he was before, but this time holding a battered book. The pages were dog-eared and yellowed with age. Oliver set the basket of food down on the bed and climbed on to sit next to Percy.  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
"Lord of the Rings." Percy answered without thinking. Actually, the cover said "Prefects Who Rose To Power" but that was to hide the fact that he liked muggle science-fiction/fantasy. He got teased enough already.  
  
"I didn't know you liked muggle books." Percy snorted.  
  
"With my father, how could I avoid them? Besides, it's a Muggle book, but it was written by a wizard historian. Tolkien specialized in ancient history and he wrote the history down so that it was entertaining as well as educational. Besides, Merry and Pippin remind me of the Twins. Always getting in trouble." Oliver smiled and opened up the basket the thoughtful house elves had given him. Percy put the book aside and the two boys dug in.  
  
"This is fun," Percy said between bites of fried chicken, " we should do this more often." Oliver smiled at him from behind his goblet of butterbeer.  
  
"Yes.we should." Oliver grinned at him and Percy forgot about food. Turning serious once again he put down the sorry remains of what was once fried chicken.  
  
"Olly.there's something else I want to tell you, but you mustn't interrupt me, or I'm afraid it'll never get out." Oliver nodded and put his goblet down as well, paying his full attention.  
  
"Ok.um.oh merlin this is hard." Oliver raised an eyebrow. "OllyIloveyou." Percy said in a rush so fast that Oliver couldn't even catch it.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Olly.I love you." Oliver blinked. Then blinked again. Slowly a smile (fast becoming a grin) appeared on his face.  
  
"Oh Percy.you don't know how long I've waited to hear that." Oliver leaned forward and gently held Percy's head. "I love you, too, Perce." He pulled the shocked Percy's head closer and gently kissed his lips. After that brief contact he pulled back and watched.  
  
Half of Percy's mouth twitched then pulled back into a lopsided grin. He leaned forward again to kiss him again, and got a knee-full of mashed potatoes.  
  
"Gah!" He complained as Percy started to giggle. Percy clamped a hand of his mouth as the laughing got worse. Oliver pulled out his wand and cleared away the mess, moving the food to the floor to be taken away later. "You think this is funny, do you?" Percy nodded, unable to speak. Oliver pulled off his soiled pants and watched as Percy's eyes immediately went down and his laughter died in favor of a heated look.  
  
Oliver knelt on the bed again and crawled closer, looking like a big cat. He stopped when his arms were braced on either side of the headboard, his bare knees beside Percy's thighs. They stayed like that, staring at each other for what seemed like hours before Percy broke the spell. He reached up and pulled Oliver down, kissing him with all the love for him he had.  
  
It really didn't get much father than that on this night. Oliver and Percy both knew that they weren't ready. But they could sense it coming. By the time it arrived, both would be more than prepared.  
  
TBC.  
  
I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while. I actually had this finished a while ago, but between work, vacation, and an overabundance of DEATH in my family, I simply forgot.  
  
I'm quite flattered by all the reviews. Here are my answers. (To questions or any reviews that simply NEED my input)  
  
Lady Cinnibar - I shall e-mail you Mijolnier, Thor's Hammer. Or maybe Maxwell's Silver hammer. I wouldn't worry too much.I've been very busy as well and I know exactly what you mean. Overtime does suck, I'm sorry, and good luck with Ghosts. Your pooka is saddened by the loss of your coworker.my condolences. This summer is really grim, isn't it. Everybody seems to be dieing. I myself have lost two family members this year. Your pooka also thanks your faithfulness. (returns bow)  
  
Versipellis et Lamia - don't die!  
  
Oh! I also got THE LORD OF THE RINGS on DVD. I'm also getting the special edition when it gets out. I'm watching it as we speak and it's about the fifth time since I brought I home.I'm OBSESSED!!!!!!!!  
  
Until next time, I was, am, and will always be, Immortaljedi 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Steam curled up towards the ceiling from the teacup as McGonagall told her concerns about a certain red-headed Head Boy to Dumbledore.  
  
"He just isn't himself, Albus. I'm worried about him. He's such a solid boy, so based in reality, I can't think of anything that would cause him to act this way." Albus took a sip of his tea, the twinkle in his eyes dimmed behind his glasses. He put his cup down before speaking.  
  
"I think him being so based in reality might be part of the problem. Everybody must have some escape from reality somehow or they will have a breakdown, which is something I'm afraid Percy is on a one-way track for. I've had my eye on his for sometime. His condition physically is news to me, however, and it is quite disturbing. If he's been allowed to progress this far I'm afraid we may be to late to prevent permanent damage, but, if we act quickly, we can minimize this."  
  
"Permanent damage?"  
  
" Can be anything ranging from emotional scarring to suicide. Young Mr. Weasley still carries scars from the war. It was very hard on a five year old who was forced to be the big brother; the protector in life or death situations. Even harder since he couldn't afford to be a child himself. There are many still alive who were lost in that war, and Percy is one of them."  
  
"Oh, Albus!"  
  
"I'm not being melodramatic, Minerva. Percy is in a rather bad spot, but I feel that we can do little to help other than offer to listen if he feels he wants to talk and offer him training in his gifts. But I feel the only person who can help Mr. Weasley now, is Mr. Wood."  
  
"Wood?" Albus nodded.  
  
"Yes." And that was all Dumbledore would say on that. Minerva set her teacup down and paused.  
  
"You said 'train him in his gifts".what gifts?" Albus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Surely you know already, Minerva." He stood and looked out the window. "Ahh.what beautiful weather." He turned back to McGonagall. "I think Mr. Weasley will turn out just fine after all."  
  
***///@@@  
  
a few weeks later.the 'morning after'  
  
The sunlight slanted beautifully through the window gently through the window, gently waking the sleeping couple. It hit Oliver first, as he was facing upwards with Percy curled up on his chest. The golden sunlight hit Percy's pale back, making it glow. Oliver's eyes fluttered open, blinking in the sun.  
  
He looked down at the sleeping red-head and smiled. The sun had turned Percy's milky white skin to gold, his hair the color of gold and rubies. 'An angel of fire.' He thought then snickered. 'even nature knows he's a Gryffindor.' He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Percy's head. He felt Percy stir.  
  
Percy drifted in the clouds, watching the earth, his back warmed by the sun. He felt the smallest of pressures ontop of his head and the clouds in front of his eyes suddenly became sheets. He blinked, feeling Oliver beneath him. 'wow.it really happened.' He thought giddily. He looked up at Oliver.  
  
Oliver smiled at Percy, gazing into his sky-blue eyes, uncovered without his glasses. Percy leaned down and pressed a kiss to Oliver's chest then rested his head so he could still look at Oliver. He heard a rumble as Oliver talked. Oliver's voice had deepened considerably since they had first met and it was now a velvety low tenor. Sleep, however, made it a pleasant baritone.  
  
"G'morning love." Percy smiled.  
  
"Good morning lovely. And how are you on this beautiful morning?" Oliver's smile deepened.  
  
"Well, you're happy this morning."  
  
"I'm always happy after a good shag," Percy said, his voice serious, but with a look in his eyes more deserving of the twins. Oliver spluttered.  
  
"A good shag?"  
  
"Excuse me," Percy could barely contain is grin now, "Mind-blowing, life- altering shagging with the man I love more than life itself." Oliver laughed then kissed Percy's forehead.  
  
"The feeling is mutual." Percy stretched and yawned, looking at the clock.  
  
"If you want breakfast, you better hurry."  
  
"I'm not hungry," his stomach growled. "Ok, maybe I am hungry, but I don't want to move."  
  
"I don't blame you, however." he sat up, the blanket falling down to his bare waist. "I am hungry and so are you. Come on. Let's shower." Oliver nodded and sat up as well.  
  
"Do you want to shower first or." He trailed off as Percy stood up, his skin gold in the sun.all his skin. Percy stopped about halfway to the bathroom and looked back over his shoulder.  
  
"Who said anything about first or second? There are two of us and only one shower and in the interest of saving the ecosystem and preserving water." Oliver laughed.  
  
"Percy? Do you want me to shower with you?"  
  
"I believe I just said that." Oliver laughed again then sprang out of bed, chasing his boyfriend into the bathroom. They barely made it to breakfast, laughing and breathless.  
  
Marcus watched from the Slytherin table, his troll-ish look firmly in place. His eyes narrowed as he watched Percy and Oliver sit at the table, perhaps a little closer than necessary, each movement complimentary, as if they were two of the same mind. There was something there, a spark that had always been there but was now a roaring flame. Maybe Snape was right about those two. He looked over to his head of house, but he was too busy glaring at Lupin. He looked back at the Gryffindor table and grinned a nasty grin. Bits of memory flashed through his head; Percy bloody and broken, on his knees before him. If this new connection was what he thought it was, then he could take both of them down in one act. If not.well.what else was a Weasley good for?  
  
***flashback***  
  
Percy was sitting at his desk trying to ignore the looks Oliver was giving him. He sighed.  
  
"What is it Ol?"  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Wha.? Olly, what the hell." Percy asked very confused.  
  
"What do you think your doing? You tell me that you love me, and wanto to be with me.but what about that Ravenclaw.Clearwater is it? I thought you loved me! I thought we had something special. I thought you wouldn't lie to yourself." Oliver glared obviously put out. Percy blinked.how.Ginny! The twins! Oh shit. He hated to break Penny's confidence, but he was certain that she would understand and that Oliver wouldn't tell.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend, Olly." Oliver snorted.  
  
"Oh come on. Ginny said she caught you two snogging in a empty classroom."  
  
"Ginny walked in on me kissing her cheek after closing a deal, which Ginny knows about and is helping us with. This gets a bit complicated so please bear with me. Penny is gay, like me, and recently obtained a girlfriend. She found out over the summer that her father and brother are violently homophobic. In order to stay safe, I have agreed to pretend to be her boyfriend until she is of legal age and can move out and away from her family." Oliver blinked, clearly not expecting that as an answer.  
  
"So why keep it a secret?"  
  
"Because we're going about this as we would normally act, which would be to keep it secret. We're both thought of as too shy to display public affection. And now, I don't have to act all lovey-dovey with a girl, even if it is a farce." Oliver laughed.  
  
"That is so like you, Percy." Percy smiled and nodded then continued.  
  
"But that also means that we, you and I, cannot show any public displays until we, Penny and I, "break up". Oliver nodded in understanding.  
  
"I understand. I'm sorry for calling you a bastard, Perce."  
  
"And I'm sorry for calling you a brainless jock."  
  
"It's.wait, what?" Percy laughed, almost falling out of his chair when Oliver threw a pillow at him and missed by a mile.  
  
Present  
  
Penny sat down next to Percy, kissing his cheek and noticing how Oliver's eyes narrowed. She looked at Percy's red ears and sparkling eyes. She hugged him.  
  
"Congratulations!" she looked at Oliver, "to both of you! When did this happen?"  
  
"Last night," Oliver said.  
  
"Twice," Percy added, "and once again this morning." Oliver's eyes widened and he blushed.  
  
"Percy!"  
  
"Sorry Ol." Penny giggled.  
  
"Anyway, I came here to tell you that Dumbledore want to see you in his office after your next class." Percy nodded.  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
"With the Slytherins."  
  
"Thank you Penny." She smiled.  
  
"No problem. Good luck you two. I'll see you later Percy, I have to go to the library," she said loud enough for those around to hear.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Bye Penny." They watched as she walked away. Oliver checked his watch. "Come on. If we want to get to class on time we should leave now. And as Head Boy, you know, you can't be late."  
  
"Don't Patronize me Oliver."  
  
TBC.  
  
h 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Care of Magical Creatures  
  
"So what do you think Dumbledore wants to talk to you about?"  
  
"Haven't a clue. Pass the kibble." Oliver handed Percy a bucket.  
  
"Here. You're not worried?"  
  
"Why would I be? I haven't done anything wrong. I'm Head Boy for Merlin's sake. I am the rules. How can I break them?" Oliver threw his head back and laughed, startling this week's ferocious fuzzy. It snapped at him but missed, grabbing some kibble instead, pacifying it. Oliver didn't notice. Marcus, who had seen, glared at him.  
  
"Anyway, hurry back afterwards. Defense against the Dark Arts has been canceled. Lupin's sick again."  
  
"Oh?" Percy raised an eyebrow, "really?"  
  
"Yeah. Heard it from the twins." Marcus wandered over to grab some more kibble for his creature, going closer to hear the lowered voices of the new lovers. "Seems like everybody will be down by the lake today as well."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
".good."  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Marcus' jaw twitched as he lifted the bucket. That was something he wished he had never heard. Then something clicked in his brain. Oliver would be in the common room while Percy wandered the hallways alone. A sneer fixed itself across his face as he returned to his beastie. All he had to do was wait.  
  
Dumbledore's office  
  
Hello Mr. Weasley. Please, sit down. Lemon Drop?" Percy shook his head, declining as he sat down. "Do you know why you're here?" Percy shook his head again.  
  
"No, headmaster. Penny only told me that you wished to speak to me." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Yes, well, Professor McGonagall came to me with some concerns about you a few weeks ago. I decided to look into it and I have decided that she was correct in her concern. "You haven't been behaving normally. You're sleeping in class, late to or missing Prefect Meetings, prone to staring blankly, going outside in rather nasty weather."  
  
"Weather is never nasty." Percy said hotly then bit his tongue. He had just talked back to the Headmaster. But Dumbledore just smiled.  
  
"I thought as such." Dumbledore reached down to pick up a scroll from his desk. "Do you like to fly, Percy? On a broom I mean." Percy shook his head.  
  
"Not on a broom, so sit. It feels so unnatural. Why sir? Is there another way?" Dumbledore showed him the scroll.  
  
"Four you there is a distinct possibility. Read this," he gestures at the scroll, "and tell me if any of it sounds familiar. Percy opened the scroll and started to read.  
  
Weather Magi - one of the ancient and powerful magi. The weather magi have an innate love and relative control and understanding of the weather. From an early age they love to be outside. If denied their storms and weather at that tender age, it will result in sickness, depression and eventual dementia and death.  
  
'The safe houses,' thought Percy.  
  
.If gone unchecked, it will be irreversible by the age of 23. All problems gained before training begins will work themselves out with time as long as training continues. The last known Weather Mage is Mikhail Androvich and currently resides in Siberia with his brother and anchor, Nikolai.  
  
Percy folded up the scroll, his face pale. "Mr. Weasley? Are you alright?" Percy rubbed a hand across his face.  
  
"That might as well have been written about me," Percy confessed. Dumbledore nodded. "Does this mean I'm a.a."  
  
"Weather Mage? You have the potential, certainly. You won't be a true mage until your training is complete. I will owl Mikhail tonight and tell him about you. I'm sure he'd be thrilled to have a pupil. I must warn you to keep this quiet, however. Mages are very rare and you will be hunted." Percy nodded.  
  
"Yes sir. I can keep a secret."  
  
"I know you can, Mr. Weasley, I know."  
  
Random Hogwarts Hallway  
  
Percy wandered down a random hallway, his mind on his future and his very nature, rather than where he was or what was around him.  
  
"Hello Weasley." Percy prided himself in the fact that he didn't jump when Marcus spoke.  
  
"Flint," he replied, his voice cold. Marcus smirked at him from his position against the wall. He was standing in what had been dubbed the 'classic male hooker pose.' One leg was bent up against the wall, and his robes were open. His thumbs were hooked inside his belt loops and he wasn't wearing a shirt. It was sad that such a wonderful body had such an ugly face. His head was lowered with heavily lidded eyes. All he really needed was a cigarette, a street corner, and a lamp post.  
  
"You seem a little lost. Need help?" He raised his head.  
  
"I don't need anything from you, Flint." He started to walk away, but all that quidditch practice made Marcus' s reflexes sharp and he was able to catch Percy before he ran. If he ran, Marcus would never catch him. The red head was fast. Marcus grabbed Percy's arm.  
  
"Oh, I think you do." Percy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh please, Flint." He jerked his arm. "Let go." Flint tightened his grip.  
  
"No, I don't think I will. You see, Percy," Percy flinched at the use of his first name. "You have something I want."  
  
"You're crazy Flint. I don't have anything you want."  
  
"Is that what Wood sees in you? Your modesty?" He put his foul mouth close to Percy's ear. "Or is it just that you give great head?" Percy stiffened.  
  
"What do you want Flint?" Flint walked Percy backwards before he answered, trapping against the wall with his hand. He took a deep breath, obviously smelling his captive. At his sides Percy's hands were balling into fists. Images of the last time he was in this position ran through his head. That would not happen again! Marcus was still talking.  
  
"Do you like it rough Weasley? You want me to tie you down? Make you beg?" Percy's jaw clenched and Marcus' smile turned truly evil. "You'll be begging by the time I'm done with you." He leaned foreword and Percy turned his head, making Flint miss.  
  
"You'll pay for that." Flint reached up and grabbed Percy's chin, holding him in place. Marcus' lips came crashing down, biting, brusing, drawing blood.  
  
It happened quicker than thought. One moment Flint was kissing him, the next he was hitting the wall, dazed and confused, the center of his chest burned and smoking. The scent of ozone filled the hallway. From his place near the wall Percy was shaking with fury.  
  
"Don't ever touch me again," Percy growled, his voice soft and deadly. "If you ever come near me again I'll make sure you never reproduce!" With the swish of his robed and a gust of air, Percy left the hallway.  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Gryffindor 7th year boys dorms  
  
Oliver was sitting on his bed, re-reading his battered copy of Quidditch Through The Ages, when Percy stormed in.  
  
"Percy? You alright love?"  
  
"No. It was short and terse. He disappeared into the bathroom and Oliver heard the water running. A few minutes later he heard the shattering of glass and then quiet. Scared for his lover's safety, Oliver jumped up and ran to the door. He knocked.  
  
"Percy?" No answer. He knocked again. "Percy, what happened? Are you alright?"  
  
"No," it was barely heard, muffled as it was by the door and distorted by tears.  
  
"Percy, I'm coming in." There was no reply as Oliver opened the door. Percy wasn't noticed at first, the bathroom seemingly empty. Then he saw the sink, with Percy's toothbrush and the bloody shards of Percy's glass. "Percy?!" He heard a sniffle. There, beyond the sink, sat Percy, all huddled up, cradeling his bloody hand to his chest, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Percy!" He sobbed louder. "Percy, what happened? Was it something Dumbledore said?" Percy shook his head. "Please, Percy, tell me what's wrong. I just want to help." Percy slowed his tears.  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
"Percy." Oliver said, his voice stern. Percy kept his head down.  
  
"Flint cornered me after my meeting with Dumbledore in an empty hallway. He- "His voice cracked and his tears increased.  
  
"Bullocks" Oliver muttered and gently maneuvered him out from behind the sink. He wrapped the still mangled and badly bleeding hand in a hand towel. "Come on.lets get you to the hospital wing.  
  
***  
  
Ron was playing chess with Harry in the common room. Hermione was reading by the fire. Oliver led Percy down the stairs.  
  
"Steady now.alright." Ron and Harry looked up.  
  
"Percy?"  
  
"What happened?" Percy's hair was mussed, his glasses were missing and he wasn't wearing his robes. He had on his trousers and shirt, but his tie, vest, and shoes were missing. His hand was wrapped in a hand towel. It was crimson. Percy was very pale.even for him.  
  
"Percy here had a little accident with his glass." The towel got impossibly darker as they watched and Percy was getting even paler. He was loosing blood and fast. They left the common room and the boys went back to their game, but Ron was preoccupied and almost lost to Harry. Hermione stared into the fire, thinking.  
  
***  
  
"I hate detentions with Snape."  
  
"Everybody does, George. That's why it's a punishment."  
  
Fred and George were walking back to the Gryffindor tower after yet another detention, tired and covered in grime. They turned the corner and almost ran strait into Percy and Oliver.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
"Watch it there, mate!"  
  
"Percy? Are you ok? You look a bit pale." Percy swayed where he stood.  
  
"I'm." he trailed off. His eyes rolled back in his head and he would have fallen if Oliver hadn't caught him.  
  
"Percy!" Oliver cried as he went down. He wasted no more time nor words. He simply picked Percy up and carried him as fast as he could to the Medical wing, leaving he twins behind in confusion.  
  
"Did you see Percy's hand?"  
  
"Yeah.that was blood wasn't it?"  
  
"I think so." They exchanged a look and ran strait to their dorms, barely pausing to say hello to Ron, Harry and Hermione. George, who had the better handwriting, took out a quill and parchment. Fred began to speak.  
  
"Dear Mum."  
  
***  
  
Oliver sat next to Percy in the bed. Madame Pomfrey had removed the glass and properly bandaged Percy's hand, coaxing a potion for bloodloss down his throat at the same time. Percy should wake up any minute and he'd be right as rain in about an hour.  
  
The door opened and Oliver looked up to see who it was. He immediately wished he hadn't. His eyes flashed and his jaw set, but he stopped himself from rising, thinking of what Percy would say. It was Snape, with a prone Marcus Flint floating behind. Snape called to Pomfrey in a surprisingly gentle voice.  
  
"Poppy! Come quickly!" As Pomfrey came up from the back of the wing, Percy opened his eyes.  
  
"Oliver?" he asked quietly. Oliver grasped his hand.  
  
"I'm right here, Percy." He nodded, obviously still a little out of it. He turned his head and happened to catch a glimpse of Marcus being lowered onto the bed next to him. His eyes widened and he gripped Oliver's hand tightly, his fear only slightly exaggerated in his less than rational state.  
  
"Percy! Percy, calm down! He's not going to touch you, now. You're safe. I'm here. Please, Percy, you're crushing my hand. Percy!"  
  
Oliver;s voice had raised considerably and Pomfrey turned to tell Oliver to shush when she saw the look of terror on Percy's face, and the faint beginnings of anger. The winds shook the window frame, almost breaking the window. She quickly closed the curtains between the beds and shook her head at Snape's questioning look.  
  
"He's terrified of Marcus, the poor dear."  
  
"Marcus? Whatever for? I've seen Percy tell Marcus off many times. He doesn't seem afraid."  
  
"Appearances are often deceiving, Severus. I've had to patch Percy up because of Marcu's fists more than I had to patch up you and Sirius Black combined." Severus's eyes widened.  
  
"I knew there was conflict between those two, but I never knew it was that bad." She smiled grimly at him.  
  
"I think the only people who know are Percy, Marcus, myself, and Oliver Wood."  
  
"Wood?"  
  
"He was the one who always found Percy all bloodied up and forced him into my care. Percy is very proud, and would rather suffer in silence than admit he was being beaten up. If it wasn't for Oliver, Percy would probably have been killed by now."  
  
"That bad?" he was clearly shocked. Pomfrey nodded.  
  
"I'm afraid so. It took me three years of broken bones, black eyes, and various other cuts and bruises for him to finally admit to me that he was being beaten up. It took me another year for him to admit it was Marcus doing the beating. It stopped soon after that, or at least, I thought it had." She shook her head, "so," she changed the subject, "What's wrong with him?"  
  
On the other side of the curtain Oliver finally calmed Percy down. Percy covered his face with his free hand. It was shaking.  
  
"I don't know what happened, Oliver. I haven't lost control over my emotions like that since."  
  
"It was the potion, Percy, not you." Percy looked at him. Oliver looked back and smiled. "Have I ever told you how much I love your eyes?" Percy laughed.  
  
"Yes.but you can tell me again.I don't mind." Oliver laughed.  
  
"I love your eyes." He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Percy's lips. He sat back and smiled at him again, stroking his thumb over Percy's hand.  
  
"Oliver, I-" he was cut off as Madame Pomfrey came through the curtains, glad when Oliver didn't release his hand.  
  
"And how are you feeling now, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"A little out of it, but much better, thank you." Pomfrey smiled.  
  
"I'm glad. Now, do you mind explaining that little display earlier, and perhaps your split lip and bruised arm while you're at it. And don't even think of lying to me, Percy. I know when you lie." Outside the curtains Snape listened. He wanted to know how far Marcus went.  
  
"Nothing-"  
  
"Percy." Oliver's tone was warning and he could hear Percy sigh.  
  
"I had a meeting with Dumbledore today and on the way back to the dorms Marcus cornered me in an empty hallway. When I tried to leave he grabbed my arm and forced me against the wall. He made some comments about me, and about Oliver," he swallowed, "and made some insinuations as well as flat out telling me what he planned to do to me. in graphic detail. Then he.he kissed me. His teeth cut my lip. I don't remember much after that except red and anger raw power until I was running away. He was lying on the floor across the hall, his shirt smoking. I don't know what happened." Poppy's eyebrows raised.  
  
"And your hand?"  
  
"I wasn't paying much attention when I got back to the dorm. Oliver said something, but I can't remember it now. All I remember is the taste and that awful feel. I kind of got angry and I smashed the glass against the sink. Olly found me there." Pomfrey nodded.  
  
"Thank you for telling me, Percy. I know this was hard for you." Percy smiled at her. Behind the curtains Snape turned and left. He had a lot to think about. AS he left he muttered one barely audible phrase.  
  
"Fifty points from Slytherin."  
  
Later that night  
  
Oliver relaxed against the side of the pool-sized bathtub in the Prefects bathroom. He smiled at Percy, who sank down into the water next to him.  
  
"This is why you became a Prefect, Percy. I won't believe anything else." Percy laughed, almost, but not quite, masking the bell-like giggle from the painting opposite them. Percy glared at the mermaid, who's face was playing peek-a-boo with her hair.  
  
"If you say one word." The mermaid giggled again and mimed zipping her lips. She then swam into the background of the painting and turned over, appearing to go to sleep.  
  
"What'd you do that for? She wasn't hurting nobody." Percy grinned at him.  
  
"I just don't want an audience." He then moved so he was straddling his boyfriend's hips. He kissed him before Oliver could say anything, and cupped his face in his hands. Those same hand soon traveled downward to caress Oliver's neck and to rest on his shoulders. Oliver's hands came up to explore Percy's chest.  
  
The two moved together, soap and water and flesh mingling in a storm of passion. The water lapped at first in gentle waves. Their passions increased and the waves crested higher.  
  
"Oliver! Please!" Percy cried.  
  
"Anything you want, love." Oliver murmured and they were one. Cries and moans, groans and wails all mingled and echoed in a maelstrom. All too soon the storm was over and the two wizards lay exhausted in the warm water.  
  
On the wall the mermaid blinked wide eyes. She had turned around to peek, as mermaids often will do, and she had seen the storm. That was the most erotic thing she had seen since Bill Weasley had entertained Melissa Howlett, a Hufflepuff prefect. It must be in the Weasley DNA.  
  
She watched as the two boys cleaned up and prepared to leave. She blinked suddenly. This was the biggest piece of gossip and she couldn't tell anyone.  
  
They might not come back if she did.  
  
Back in the dorms  
  
"So what did Dumbledore want? You never told me." Percy look up from where he sat on the bed. Oliver was walking around the room, preparing for the next day's quiddich practice.  
  
"I'm a Weather Mage." Oliver stopped and looked at Percy.  
  
"That's not funny, Percy. Don't insult my intelligence."  
  
"I'm not joking. That's what he said. He gave me a scroll with the signs of being a Weather Mage. They could have been writing about me. It was spooky."  
  
"A Weather Mage."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Oliver whistled. "Damn. I thought they were a myth"  
  
"So did I." Oliver and Percy sat in contemplative silence for a while before the former began to giggle.  
  
"What's funny?" Percy asked.  
  
"I'm dating a myth." Oliver said between giggles. Soon Percy began to see the humor in the situation, and his laughter joined Oliver's. The two fell into each other's arms in a fit of laughter. They stayed entwined all night. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Hey Ol!" Fred turned as he heard Fred and George call his name.  
  
"We heard Flint was in the infirmary."  
  
"He was released this morning."  
  
"He's gunning for you, Ol."  
  
"He's out for blood."  
  
"What did you do?" The last sentence was said in unison, their eager faces close for a good story.  
  
"I didn't do anything. I have no idea why he's after me.oh wait.yes I do. We've fought over everything from Quidditch games to your brother since first year." The twins looked confused.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"But he doesn't talk to Ron." Oliver rolled his eyes.  
  
"No. You're other brother."  
  
"Ol.Bill and Charlie graduated before you came here." They looked at him like he had grown another head.  
  
"It's no wonder." Oliver murmered, to low for them to hear. "You skipped one."  
  
"You mean Percy?"  
  
"What does Percy have to do with Flint?"  
  
"Nothing.unless you count the fact that Flint's been using Percy as a punching bad since first year as well. Percy can hold his own indefinitely and comfortably in any battle of wits or wills, but Flint has hin in pure strength and size. Flint doesn't beat him up that much any more, though. It's too dangerous to be seen beating up the Head Boy." The twins looked at each other, shocked. They would never have assumed that Percy would allow himself to be beaten like that. It was just one more reason to hate Marcus Flint.  
  
Quidditch team rooms.  
  
Wood stood outside the door to the Slytherin Locker room, waiting for Flint. He was rewarded fifteen minutes later when Flint emerged, last of the team to leave. Oliver called to him.  
  
"Flint!" Marcus stopped and turned, looking strait at Oliver.  
  
"Wood," he replied. Oliver gestured for him to come closer. He hesitated, then advanced, Slytherin sneer firmly in place. "What do you want?" The scorn in his voice was clearly audible.  
  
"I know what you've done to Percy in the past. I know what you did to him yesterday. I know what you tried to do yesterday." Marcus' face drew tight and he tensed; fight or flight. Oliver went on. "I also know what he did to you. And because of that, I'm not going to beat the living shite out of you. I am warnig you, however, Stay Away From Percy Weasley. You will not like the consequences."  
  
With that he turned and walked away. He didn't even pause when Flint called his name.  
  
*** that night.Prefect bathroom  
  
Percy Weasley relaxed in the warm water. It had been a tough day and he needed this downtime. Strong arms wrapped around him and he leaned back into Oliver's embrace. Penny smiled at them from across the pool/bathtub, where she was wrapped in Betty's arms. Percy noticed.  
  
"What're you grinning at?" Percy asked with a grin and a barely contained giggle.  
  
"I'm grinning at you two. You're such a cute couple." Oliver grinned at her while the tips of Percy's ears turned red. Betty chuckled at them. Betty was a quiet girl around most people, but when you got to know her you quickly knew she was blunt, opinionated, sarcastic and very witty. She was also loyal and didn't want to hurt anybody's feelings, which is why she normally didn't say anything. She wasn't a small girl, a little taller than the average Penny. Her hair was golden-brown and kept short. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown with flecks of mahogany. She had no freckles, but a few dark beauty-marks. She wasn't a beauty. She wasn't ugly, either. She just was. It suited her.  
  
The two couples relaxed in silence for a while longer before Oliver brought up the subject.  
  
"So what're you going to do after school, Penny?"  
  
"I'm not really sure," She replied, "First things first is moving away from home. I can't hide who I am for the rest of my life. Then I was going to look for a job with the daily prophet. Hopefully I'll take over Rita Seeker's job, make the column more respectable."  
  
"If anybody can do it, it will be you, Penny." She smiled.  
  
"Thanks Percy. What are you going to do Oliver?"  
  
"Professional Quidditch. I mean, really.what else can I do? I'd die behind a desk and nothing else really interests me. There's a scout coming to the next game, the Quidditch Cup game. I just know I'll be drafted!" Percy smiled. He knew it too. "What about you Betty? What are you going to do?"  
  
"Open an Apothecary in Hogsmead, probably. Maybe Diagon Alley. I already have employed the help of Neville Longbottom. He's a wonder with plants. He'll grow them and I'll prepare them. We'll be a team. I have my eye on a store in Hogsmead already. It has a wonderful little apartment over it as well, so Penny and I have a place to stay.  
  
"What about you Percy? Going into the Ministry?"  
  
"I hope not. I don't like being stuck behind a desk either." That surprised his friends. They all thought Percy really wanted to be in the ministry. "I have more education to go through first; some specialized training from a friend of Dumbledore's. Then I think I'm going to work with him, what with the war and all. I'll have to see what he says when Mikhail arrives." There was silence for a moment and Penny shifted, adjusting her ponytail.  
  
"Is it just me, or is it hotter in here than normal?" From the wall there was a giggle.  
  
"If you think this is hot honey, you should have been here last night."  
  
"Hey!" Percy exclaimed, sitting up strait. "What did I say?!"  
  
"You said 'Hey!' today, and a lot of murmered, gasped, and shouted things yesterday." Percy turned red and sunk down into the water so that only his hair was showing. After a beat, an equally red Oliver reached down and pulled him up.  
  
"Don't forget to breathe." Percy simply spit water at him. Oliver let him go and Percy fell back into the water laughing. Oliver smirked and jumped in after him, wrestleing him and eventually pinning his arms to his sides. He kissed him, then again, then again, and every time a sound escaped from Percy's mouth Oliver kissed him quiet.  
  
"Well," Better murmured to Penny, "That's one way to keep him quiet. I don't think it'll go over that well in transfiguration, though." Penny laughed.  
  
The next day - Dumbledore's office  
  
Thank you for coming on such short notice Percy, but I have gotten in touch with Mikhail and he will be arriving within a month of your graduation." Percy nodded and Dumbledore went on. "What I have to say next is a very personal question, but it is something Mikhail needs to know before he begins training. There is a tendency among mages, espically the more powerful ones, like Weather and Animal Mages, to have a history of depression and self-mutilation, especially in only or middle children. Do you."  
  
"Do I cut?" Percy asked, his voice calm, "not anymore. I started back in my 5th year, and stopped in my 6th. You have Penny Clearwater to thank for that. Am I depressed? Not really. Not anymore. I have Oliver, and I know what's wrong with me, is not something wrong, only different. That and I can now defend myself against."he shook himself, "It's not important." Percy was being very straightforward and Dumbledore commented on that. Percy shrugged. "Why not. You need the information, and it's I the past. Nothing can change the past and if the past isn't known, it will repeat itself. I'm not depressed. I don't cut anymore." Percy shrugged. Dumbledore's brows were knitted together.  
  
"Percy.do you have any scars?" Percy nodded and undid the top of his shirt and pulled it back to show his shoulder.  
  
"They're very faint, and they are only really visible when I'm very upset, but you can still see them. They will have faded completely by the time I graduate." Like a pale spider web across his shoulders was a network of thread fine scars. Dumbledore's bushy eyebrows almost disappeared under his hat.  
  
"Percy.I had no idea."  
  
"That was the point. Nobody knew except for me. When Penny found out, I stopped.with a lot of help from Penny.and a lot of tears. Olly knows about that." Percy pulled his shirt back on and buttoned it. Dumbledore drained his teacup, obviously a little shaken.  
  
"Thank you for telling me, Percy." Percy nodded. "I'll get in touch with you again when I hear more from Mik. Go back to your friends, Percy. Enjoy the rest of your school year."  
  
"Thank you headmaster." Percy stood and left. Once he was gone Dumbledore refilled his teacup and pulled a small silver flask out of the bottom drawer. He unscrewed the cap and poured some of the amber liquid into the cap, then into his teacup. He paused, looking at the flask, then poured a healthy amount strait into the teacup. He drained the tea and brandy in one gulp and paused, feeling it slide down his throat. He opened his eyes. It was time to contact Mikhail.  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
The Newts were approaching and Percy spent his time with his nose in a book or in Oliver's arms (sometimes in both.) All thoughts of studying, however, went out of his head when he heard that Ron was in the hospital wing.  
  
He was there demanding to be let in five minutes after he had heard.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, please! He's my brother. I have to see him." Poppy Pomfrey sighed. Percy Weasley sure knew how to push her buttons. He was the only student ever to be able to change her mind about visiting. After much deliberation (about 5 minutes of pleading) she agreed.  
  
"But," she warned, "He's still sleeping, and will for another few hours, so don't expect much, and don't wake him." Percy nodded.  
  
"Alright. And I wont tell the twins I got in, either." Percy grinned at her. She made a face.  
  
"Oh, get on with you. Your brother's waiting." Quietly Percy entered the infirmary. Poppy watched him enter before going about with her nurse-ly duties.  
  
Percy pushed the curtains aside gently and bit his lip when he saw his brother's state. HE hadn't been this beat up since McGonagall's chess set. That brought a faint smile to his lips. He was so proud of his younger brother.if only Ron knew.  
  
He stood by the head of Ron's bed and gently sat down next to him. Ron had grown since his first year, but was so thin there was still plenty of room. Percy reached up a hand and brushed some of Ron's hair off his forehead. A melancholy smile appeared on Percy's face.  
  
"Why do you do this to yourself, Ron? No.don't answer. I know. You're brave and loyal and a true friend. Faithful till death; only don't die. Mum will kill me," he said, a proud smile replacing the melancholy one.  
  
"I'm so proud of you, Ron. So brave, so smart, so selfless. I wish I could tell you how much I care, how proud I am, how honored I am to be your brother when you were awake.but I can't. I've tried. The words just don't come.  
  
"But I am proud of you, and I care for you. You're my brother and I love you. One day you'll see that.I hope." He heard voices in the hall. "I have to go. I'm not supposed to be here," he gave a short laugh. "I bet you wished you could see this, Perfect Percy breaking rules." He shook his head. "Goodbye Ron. Heal and sleep well." The curtains swished and an unconscious Ron was left alone. He wouldn't remember the conversation come morning, but he would be less quick to judge Percy in the future.  
  
Garden  
  
Percy Wealsey sat on a bench in the Hogwarts garden, his nose buried in a book. On the cover was Prefects Who Rose to Power, but we all know it was really The Lord Of The Rings: the Fellowship of the Ring. It was his seventh time through this year. 'Tolkien was a genius, writing history in a way that Muggles would learn, but never actually figure out was real. Oh! Legolas!' Percy giggled to himself and paid much more attention to the book. He loved the Elves and Legolas was his favorite. He was so focused on the pretty-boy blond that he missed the approach of Marcus Flint. He grabbed Percy's book.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!" Marcus sneered at the title and threw it back at Percy, hitting him in the face. "Five points from Slytherin for attacking the Head Boy."  
  
"Get off your high horse, Weasley. You aren't any better than the rest of us. What makes you think you can even compare, you little freak." Percy stared at him a moment, incredulous.  
  
"I'm surprised to even see you here," said Percy, "I mean, I did put you in the infirmary last time." Marcus paused for a moment, slightly started by Percy's no fear attitude. Then he sneered. He knew he couldn't physically attack Percy, but he could cut him down to size with words.  
  
"And as I recall, I've put you in the infirmary myself a few times. Or don't you remember?"  
  
Percy remembered. The images once more flashed before his eyes. Beatings, too many to count. Cutting words and sharp blades. Gangs of Slytherins and empty classrooms. His own depression at the time came back to him The wind picked up, blowing leaves and pedals to swirl around Percy. He shivered. Rising with the goose bumps were the faded scars. Percy could feel them, though his turmoil. Percy clenched his book tightly, not realizing when he tore the cover. He clutched his arms to himself, as if to keep his insides from falling out. He stood quickly. Marcus grabbed him instinctively. His fingers grazed a scar. It burned.  
  
He dropped his hand, staring at it in shock. What in Merlin's name was that? He looked up at Percy.  
  
Percy stared down at Percy, his eyes the dark blue-gray of thunderclouds before a storm. Without saying a word Percy turned and fled, the leaves blowing behind him.  
  
***  
  
Percy moved as in slow motion, his body graceful and flowing like water, or a ribbon in the wind. His eyes were still storming behind his glasses, but he met nobody on his way. Behind him candles went out, blown out by some wind. Almost without realizing it, though he knew in the back of his head that this was where he was going, he arrived at an abandoned classroom. It was the same one where he and Penny had made their arrangements. He paused for a moment before entering.  
  
The place hadn't changed, though there was a thin layer of dust on everything now. Almost immediately Percy felt all the anger flow out of him, leaving an empty aching sadness. He needed his Olly, but Olly was in Quidditch practice. He flopped down on the sofa, (blue.a cast away from the Ravenclaw Common Room, sneezing as the dust billowed up about him. He coughed and as the dust settled he put his head back on the sofa, getting another puff of dust. He sighed, disgusted, and pulled out his wand. He cast a quick spell and the dust disappeared. He closed his eyes.  
  
A single tear ran down his cheek. Unfortunately, that's all it takes sometimes. It all came out in a rush. Percy cried like he never had before, gut wrenching, heart breaking sobs of despair. His anger flared briefly and he tore off his glasses, chucking them across the room. His sobbing stopped and he ran his fingers though his hair. He stayed with his hands in his hair, his head back for a while, shaking with silent tears. It was almost ten minutes later that Oliver found him.  
  
"Percy?"  
  
"Here Oll." Percy's voice was horse and quiet. Oliver was by his side in an instant, wrapping him in a warm and strong embrace.  
  
"Percy, love, Shhh. It's alright. Whatever it is it'll be alright." The two sat there for some time while Percy shed the last of his tears and was soothed by Oliver's presence. They didn't consciously realize it, but they knew that outside it was again raining, the water falling in heavy droplets against the window. Percy sniffed.  
  
"You know.it's a good thing Hogwarts is in Scotland."  
  
"Why?" asked Oliver, confused.  
  
"Because nobody questions all this rain." Oliver laughed, glad his boyfriend was capable of making jokes, but he soon grew serious again.  
  
"Percy.what happened?" Percy waved a hand.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing really. Nothing I haven't heard before, at least. Just Marcus being his usual charming self and reminding me of how messed up I am emotionally."  
  
"Percy," Oliver said sternly, "You are NOT a." he cut off as Percy gave him a LOOK. "not as messed up as he is for continuing like this, that's for sure." He paused for a beat. "Can I go beat him up now?" Percy laughed.  
  
"Fine.just don't get caught."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Aww.." Oliver mock-pouted for a moment, then simply squeezed Percy a little tighter. "Now I remember why I love you."  
  
"Because I make you laugh?"  
  
"Partially."  
  
"Because I keep you within the bounds of decency."  
  
"After last night, most certainly not."  
  
"Because I give great head?"  
  
"That's a definite plus, but no."  
  
"It's not because I'll help you with your homework, is it?"  
  
"Naw. You did that before."  
  
"It can't be because of my stellar personality."  
  
"And if it is?"  
  
"I'd tell you you've gone crazy."  
  
"Crazy about you."  
  
"Despite all his protests, Percy was enjoying the banter. His ears still turned pink when Oliver said things like that.  
  
"Well," he murmured for 'Olly's ears only', "The feeling is mutual." Oliver smiled and gently kissed Percy. Percy was happy to continue indefinitely, but a nagging thought pulled him back.  
  
"Olly? How did you know I was here?" Oliver looked puzzled for a moment and then shrugged.  
  
"I'm not really sure. I just know." Oliver leaned in.  
  
"How romantic," Percy murmured jest before his lips met Oliver's again. Percy pushed Oliver down against eh cushions, needing to take control now. His hands slipped into Oliver's open robes as Oliver rubbed his hands in circles on Percy's back. Percy's other hand searched thought the folds of robes and cloth, skin seeking skin. Success! Percy gave a small moan needing this contact.  
  
"Percy?"  
  
"Shite!" Percy gave a muffled curse into Oliver's mouth as they disentangled. Percy's robed got caught on a random limb and he tripped, falling to the floor. His ears were burning and he could feel the blush spreading, but he was laughing.  
  
"Percy? Oh!" Penny stepped back startled before grinning at the obviously interrupted couple. "Sorry," she said, not meaning it.  
  
"It's ok Penny," Percy said as he returned to his seat next to Oliver. He squinted at his female best friend.  
  
"Percy, where are your glasses?" He pointed to the far wall and watched her blurry form blur even more as she moved away. "They're ruined!"  
  
"I got angry." Percy shrugged. Penny shook her head and fixed the glasses with a spell, covertly changing the style from horn-rimmed to wire frame. She walked back to him and handed him his glasses. He slipped them on and everything came back into focus, bringing to light Penny's concerned features. She opened her mouth but he cut her off.  
  
"Don't you dare ask me if I'm alright. I've had just about enough of it." Penny made a face.  
  
"We only do it because we care, Percy. Get used to it." He smiled and closed his eyes. Penny turned a questioning look on Oliver. He gave a shrug; I don't know. Penny sat on the floor in front of Percy and waited for him to look at her.  
  
"What happened this time, Percy? And don't leave anything out." He sighed again but began to talk.  
  
"I was reading in the garden and Flint came up to me. He made some comments to the effect that I was worthless. I.I felt my scars raised again and I panicked. I ran and hid here. Then Oliver came and it was all better." As he spoke he could feel Oliver tense up. "Oliver, don't you do anything rash. The best defeat you can give him is when you kick Slytherin butt and win the cup." Oliver smiled and started.  
  
"Bloody Hell! The match is tomorrow! I can't believe I forgot about it!" Percy smiled.  
  
"I don't know weather or not to be flattered that I can make you forget Quidditch." Oliver laughed and Percy continued. "You'll do smashingly tomorrow. Don't worry. With this team, those Snakes can't win."  
  
"We have fait in you, Oliver," Penny said, "Though I do wish it was a Ravenclaw-Slytherin match. Let us birds have a chance." Oliver laughed. He knew Penny didn't care about sports and that he was the most important thing in Quidditch to Percy, but he knew they would both be there, cheering him on.  
  
TBC.  
  
AN/ wow.it's been a while since I've done this, so I'm doing the last few chapters. it I don't mention you, it's not you, it's just that I have so many to respond to and so much to do. What would you rather have, story or responses?  
  
That's what I thought.  
  
Xixie- I don't actually know how his family is going to react. Well.the twins, Ron, and Ginny don't find out until Harry Potter and The Oldest Immortal. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do. It's gotten wonderful reviews, but of course, I'm a little biased.  
  
Lady Cinnibar - eating is a GOOD thing. You know you've got a good scary character when you scare yourself with it. I'll say it again. You are an absolute GEM! If the story seems rush it might be because some of it has changed from the hard copy version. I'm writing as I go and when I write more than one chapter it may get rushed. When I check for updates I have two browser windows up. One for Ff.net and the other for the other sites. Try it some time. I cannot wait to read more of ghosts.  
  
Annakas - Snape will do something, but I'm not sure what. It will happen, but I'm not sure when. Before They graduate or very soon after. I have started to write the sequel, but it's all hand written, and I'm not typing it up until I'm done with this. This is only gonna be in the 20's chapter wise (I think). But, when I'm done with this, all I have to do it type that up and post, so it won't take very long. It's another long story, however. 40 something chapters again. I miss my Methos/Severus, so it won't be long.  
  
Hyujf4r - I don't know why I wrote that scene that way, but Dumbledore prides himself on knowing everything in that school, even if he doesn't show it. It's not so much that Percy cut and was depressed and suicidal, but that he didn't know. Also, he expected Harry to get attacked. It comes with being the Boy Who Lived. Who would expect the perfect prefect to be so unstable. Also, Percy is a POWERFUL wizard he wants to make sure that Percy stays on the light side and stays alive. He could be a catalyst that will win them the war. Think about it. Harry's just a boy who was thrust unawares into fame and glory and the role of savior. Percy has none of that, and therefore is not distracted or pressured by it. I'm gonna stop rambling now and let you just wait for the story to unfold.  
  
See you next time Same mage time Same mage channel  
  
I was, am, and will always be, ImmortalJedi. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
The next morning dawned bright and clear, quite a change from the almost constant rain of the past few weeks. Percy opened his sky-blue eyes and felt the bed beside him was empty. He extended his awareness, still not moving, and heard Oliver trying to be quiet in the bathroom. He stood and moved to stand in the doorway of the bathroom, watching his blurry lover quietly rush through his morning routine. Percy smiled.  
  
"G'morning, love." Oliver started, almost cutting his face with the razor. "Sorry."  
  
"Percy! I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"  
  
"Only by your absence." Oliver smiled at him and went back to his shaving. He was almost done. Percy stood there, watching the slick razor slide over the sensitive flesh of his lover. With a quick swoosh in the water, the blade was clean.  
  
There once was a time where the blade would sing to him, but standing there, watching the cold steel in Oliver's warm hands, he felt no pull. Not even the slightest tug. Percy smiled. He truly was happy.  
  
Oliver noticed he smile. AS he wiped the excess cream off his face he watched his lovely. He was still pale, always would be, and his freckles were light and scattered thinly. His fire-y red hair, the Weasley trade mark, was cut short, but getting longer. It reached over the tips of his ears, almost to his eyebrows, and curled at the nape of his neck. Without the gel to hold it back, the fringe fell haphazardly over his forehead. Oliver liked this look the best, the 'just-rolled-out-of-bed-after-a-night- full-of-lovemaking' look. Good luck ever getting Percy to agree to look like that in public.  
  
Without his glasses his eyes appeared to stand out, a vibrant sky blue with flecks of silver-gray, like a summer sky with clouds. "Just like the sky today," Oliver thought suddenly, "His eyes reflect the weather." Percy had noticed Oliver's stare and walked forward, pulling him into a kiss.  
  
"It's impolite to stare," he murmered, "But I rather like it. However, if we are both to make it on time, I suggest we move. I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you at the game." He kissed Olly again. "Win for me?"he asked into Oliver's mouth.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Good." Percy pulled away. "Now get dressed before the twins arrive. He slapped Oliver's bum to get him moving as he stepped into the shower.  
  
Quidditch bleachers before the game  
  
Percy climbed uneasily into the bleachers, not used to being there with so many others. He found an empty seat in the front corner where he could watch everything. The bleachers continued to fill, as he was far from the last to arrive. As it turned out, he ended up next to Hermione and Ron, who wanted front row seats. Madame Hootch blew the whistle. The match had begun.  
  
After the Game  
  
"And Harry's caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" The stnds erupted into raucous cheers. Hermione hugged Ron, then Neville, almost knocking the poor lad over. Percy had stood at the natal rush, completely forgetting his normal reserved public behavior. In excitement for his lover, he was jumping and shouting, arms flailing above his head.  
  
High above in the sky Oliver saw his lover celebrating in the stands. He grinned down and Percy grinned back. Alicia grabbed his attention and he took the cup. Gryffindor had won the cup.  
  
By the time Percy finally made his way out of the bleachers most of the students had gone back to the castle to celebrate or sulk or study. He was joined by Penny and Betty, and the three made their way to the Locker rooms. Oliver was, of course, last to leave. Being alone (save for the girls) Oliver grabbed him in a big hug, kissing him excitedly.  
  
"We really did it, Percy! We won the cup!" Percy grinned back (it was infectious).  
  
"I know! I'm so happy for you Olly!" Oliver let go, but kept his arm around Percy's shoulders as they walked away from the lockers. As they neared the school, Penny grabbed Percy as well as Betty's hand. When they arrived at the main doors they were met by Dumbledore. They let go immediately and Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Congratulations on the victory, Mr. Wood." Oliver grinned.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Dumbledore twinkled.  
  
"I do believe they are waiting for you in the tower, Mr Wood." Oliver just grinned wider. "I am afraid, however, that I must steal Mr Weasley away for a moment. I'll return him as soon as possible." Percy nodded.  
  
"Mikhail and Pyoter?" Percy asked. Dumbledore nodded. "Right then. Olly," he turned to his boyfriend. "I have to go talk to these people. I'll join you as soon as possible." He grinned at the girls and gave Oliver's hand a squeeze before following Dumbledore back into the building.  
  
"Should I be jealous?" Asked Oliver to the air.  
  
"I think that should be my question. He is my boyfriend after all." Both Oliver and Betty made a face and Penny laughed. Oliver shook his head.  
  
"I better go. I don't want to disappoint any loyal fans" the girls laughed at him.  
  
"Bye Oliver."  
  
"By Olly."  
  
"Bye Penny. Bye Betty," and Oliver disappeared into the castle as well. Penny and Betty looked at each other.  
  
"Walk?"  
  
"In the garden?"  
  
"The Labyrinth?"  
  
"Lead on, Macduff." Blank stare. "it's a popular misquote of a famous muggle play Nevermind. Let's go."  
  
The Labyrinth in the gardens of Hogwarts is a wonderful place, full of nooks and crannies for lovers, as well as a few seldom used oubliettes and at the center (which nobody ever really reached) was a small crystal which was a portal to the Kingdom of the Goblin King. Penny and Betty had many adventures in the company of Jareth, the Goblin King, but that's another story.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore led Percy to his office. The password was spoken and the gargoyle slid aside. They traveled through the hall of past headmasters, most of whom were dozing or visiting. Dumbledore opened the door and Percy got his first look at the worlds last weather mage and his anchor.  
  
The two men sat in his office. One, he could tell, was thin and tall were he to stand, and his long brown hair was pulled back, much like Bill wore his. His eyes were the same color as Percy's, that mutable blue-grey that changed with the weather. They shone out from underneath bushy eyebrows and from above a neatly trimmed yet full beard. He was wearing a light colored cable knot sweater and darker slacks.  
  
The other man stood as they entered the room. He had the same hair as his brother, only cut short. His eyes were a dark brown and he wore a longer beard. He, like his brother, was tall, but he had the added bulk of a manual laborer. His face was weather beaten and stern. Percy smiled at him timidly.  
  
"Percy, I'd like you to meet Mikhail and Pyoter. They will be staying here for your training."  
  
"Stradvoitzia." Percy said formally. The brothers smiled at him.  
  
"Stradvoi, Percy." The sitting one, Mikhail, said. "Menya Zovoot Mikhail. Eto Meye brat, Pyoter. Ocheb Pregnya."  
  
"Ocheb Pregnya."  
  
"Vere did you learn Russian, Tovarich?" Percy shrugged.  
  
"When I was visiting Charlie in Romania a few years back. Most of the others on the reserve are from Russia. They taught me."  
  
"Vonderful!" Mikhail clapped his hands. "That vill make teaching you so much easier. But, as anxious as I am to get started, I am very veary. It vas a long trip." Percy looked confused. The closest you could apparate to Hogwarts was Hogsmead, and that wasn't that far away. Mikhail saw the look and decided to explain. "I cannot apparate. My chair vill remain behind and that vill do me no good." Percy looked down at the chair Mik was sitting in. It was a weelchair. Percy nodded, though, covering his surprise.  
  
"Why don't you head back to the Tower, Percy? Celebrate Gryffindor's victory," Dumbledore suggested. Percy nodded with a wave he turned. Remembering his manners in the last moment he turned.  
  
"Do Svedanya."  
  
"Bka!" The brothers returned in unison. Dumbledore nodded at him and Percy left, headed for the Gryffindor tower.  
  
***  
  
The Portrait hole swung open and Percy entered, unnoticed amidst the clamor. It seemed like every Gryffindor was in the common room. A table with snacks had been set up in a corner and loud music pulsed over the crowd. Percy saw Oliver in the corner, surrounded by fans. He took a step foreward, drawn to his lover, forgetting about all else in the room.  
  
A pair of first years scurried past, almost bowling him over. He fell back into his body with a thunk. People were everywhere! He panicked. Moving as quickly as he could he made his way to the dorms. Too many people, too soon.  
  
***  
  
The twin's lifted butterbeer flowed freely and the snacks were constantly disappearing. Oliver, the man of honor that night, was looking for Percy. He had thought Percy would be back by now and had thought he saw a tall flash of red earlier, but Percy was nowhere to be found.  
  
'If I was a neurotic book worm with a fear o large crowds, where would I be.the dorms!' he started heading towards the dorms, slipping with ease past his rambunctious housemates. He walked up the darkened hallway, and about halfway, a shadowed figure pounced. Wiry arms wrapped around him and sweet firm lips captured his own. He pulled away slightly.  
  
"Percy?"  
  
"You were wonderful Olly!" Lips met again, "I've never seen you fly better!" Tongues twined. "I'm o proud of you!" One last kiss that lasted a few minutes.  
  
"I'm glad you approve," Oliver murmured after. Percy grinned, a rare dimple forming in his cheek, his glasses twinkling in the near-dark.  
  
"Come on up and I'll show you just how much I approve," Percy whispered with a much rarer leer. Oliver grinned back.  
  
"Lead the way, love."  
  
TBC.  
  
Translations  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hello. My name is Mikhail. This is my brother, Pyoter. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Pleased to meet you."  
  
".comrade?"  
  
"Until we meet again."  
  
"See you."  
  
All Russian words were learned in my year one Russian class. They are not spelled correctly, but I don't have the correct font for the Cyrillic alphabet.  
  
Well.wha'd ya think? Tell me. R n R  
  
Xixie - I hope you like HP and the OI as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
Lady Cinnibar - you have three days to make that self-inflicted deadline for ghosts, my most honored reviewer. I won't take that long to get back to Methos and Severus. I'll start posting that early next year, like January/February. I should be finished with this by then. If this is done sooner, expect that to be started sooner. The more reviews the faster I will write. I hope slash won't be stripped. Some of the best slash stories are only found on this page. And then you'd have to rely on my homepage for updates and I hate updating that thing. It's so hard. Grr. Until next time, I remain you ever faithful pooka, who is dreaming up new chapters and stories as I type.  
  
Until next time (when ever that may be)  
  
I was, am, and will always be, Immortaljedi 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Percy arrives early to the Astronomy tower, where his lessons would begin. He saw Mik floating near the foot of the steps while he assumed Pyoter was carrying his chair up the stairs.  
  
"Previet, Percy!" Mik called, "Kak de la?"  
  
"Chodoshow, (an, "ch" pronounced like "ch" in "loch") And yourself?"  
  
"Better dan fine, danks," Mik laughed, "You're early."  
  
"Anxious to begin."  
  
"So am I, Percy, so am I." Pyoter came down the stairs again and lifted Mik into his arms to carry him up the stairs. "Follow us, Percy, and we can begin." Percy did so, but warily, getting only a grunt in greeting from Pyoter. He got the impression that Pyoter didn't like him very much.  
  
"If I might ask, why don't you just levitate yourself and the chair up as well?" Pyoter grunted in disapproval while Mik explained.  
  
"Ve tried dat, but it doesn't vork. I end up flying separate from my chair and it's a very big mess. It's easier dis vay, believe it or not."  
  
"Oh." They continued to climb in silence. Then they reached the top, Percy looked around in wonder. The top of the tower was open, revealing the clear blue sky. The wind blew around them, ruffling hair. Percy realized he was grinning. Pyoter lowered Mik into his chair and Mik wheeled over to the amazed Percy.  
  
"Dere are five different types of Mages," Mik began, drawing Percy back into the room from where his mind was exploring the sky. Pyoter stood to the side, watching his brother talk. "One Mage for each of de elements, Fire, Air, Vater, Earth, and Spirit. Veather mages are de Mages of de element Air. Ve have pover in de sky. However, Ve do not control de Veather. Dat is too great a ding. Ve, instead, manipulate it. Ask it's permission. Ask it's help. Ask for guidance." Percy nodded. It seemed like his training has begun.  
  
"De other mages are Healers for Vater, Fire-starters for Fire, Earth Mages for Earth, and Seers for spirit. None of dem are common, Veather least of all. Vhile dere are a few of each of de others, vith varying degrees of pover, there is only ever one fully trained Veather Mage at a time. Once you are fully trained, at your full potential, I vill die." In the corner Pyoter looked away, then quietly walked down the stairs. Percy looked startled as well.  
  
"Die? What?" Mik laughed.  
  
"Do not vorry about me. Despite how I look, I have lived a long life. I am vell over dree hundred years old, Percy, as is Pyoter. The Mage lives until the next is trained, vether that be dree years or dree hundred. My body has already begun to decay. It started 17 years ago, about de time you vere born. I knew den vat vould happen. I have prepared for it.  
  
"Now, de first ding in training is always control. Concentration. Understanding. Once you know vat you are doing, and how it vorks, ve can begin on teaching you to vield it." Percy nodded. "Please, sit. It vill be more comfortable for you, and you vill not fall down that vay." Percy smiled and sat. "Now, ve vill begin."  
  
"Do you have an anchor?"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"An anchor, somebody who grounds you? Somebody who keeps your feet on the ground while your head is in the clouds?"  
  
"Oliver." The name was out of Percy's mouth before he even put any conscious thought to it. Percy blinked. It was true. Oliver did keep his feet on the ground. It was Oliver that brought him back from his downward spiral. Only Oliver could get through to him. Yes.Oliver was his anchor.  
  
"Good. Next time bring him vith you. But for now, ve vill start vith control.  
  
"Close your eyes. Let all thoughts of de outside vorld fade away. Hear me. Listen." Percy closed his eyes and listened to Mik's voice. He let the school fall away. All he could hear was the soothing low tenor accented tones of Mik and the wind.  
  
"If you listen to de vinds voices you vill gain visdom. You vill be able to call the lightning. The power of the storm vill be there for you. Ignore all dat. It can do nothing but confuse you now. Focus your sight inward. Tell me vat you see."  
  
Percy pulled his focus inward, doing as he had done years before in his Theory of Magic class (3rd year) He saw the flame, that blue flicker that was the core of his magic. It was brighter than before, almost blindingly so. The tiny flame that appeared hidden behind a fog at thirteen was in full view. Tiny bolts of energy like lightning flickered about his flame, an expression of his talents.  
  
"I see a blue flame, brighter than the sun, surrounded by blue lightning. And blowing in an unseen wind." Mik's eyebrows raised though Percy didn't see it. Not many had that bright a flame, that much power.nor such eloquence when faced with it.  
  
"Chodoshaw.Now come back, Percy, so we may talk." It took a moment, but Percy eventually stirred and opened his eyes. He saw Mik smiling from his chair. "Do you know what that was?" Mik asked.  
  
"The very core of my magic," Percy replied, remembering his lessons. "Each wizard or witch has a central power source that is focused through wands. With training, however, one can focus his will instead. Few know of this potential and even less can actually do it." Mik smiled at his student.  
  
"But you have an advantage, Percy. You are a Mage, and Mages work their talents without the uses of wands. Wandless Magic will come very easy for you." Percy tried to fight back a grin. Wandless Magic!  
  
***  
  
Oliver sat in the potions classroom, lancing worriedly at the clock. Class was to start in 5 minutes and Percy wasn't there yet. Marcus Flint, on the other hand, was.  
  
"Where's the fuck-toy, Wood? You've had your five minutes so he's onto the next one?" Oliver clenched his teeth, trying his best to ignore Flint. He was so focused on this, he missed Snape's watchful eye on them. 3 minutes left to the bell and Percy practically flew into the classroom looking very un-Percy-like, gaining a smirk from Flint. Looked like his theory was more credible, though it was totally untrue. Percy's hair was falling down and his face was flushed. He was out of breath and his book bag flopped to the floor as he dropped into his seat next to Oliver. He slumped back, eyes closed, bringing his breathing under control.  
  
"Are you ok?" Oliver asked, sotto voice. Percy raised an eyebrow at him and Oliver bit the inside of his cheek, waiting for a reply.  
  
"I lost track of time. I just ran from the Astronomy Tower." Oliver nodded.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"The Astronomy Tower? In broad daylight? You are a slut, Weasley." Flint said just before Snape started class. Percy's ears turned red and his eyes a grey-black. He focused on Lesson, however, and by the end his eyes were back to their regular blue. They were the second to leave, so they missed when Marcus was held back by Snape.  
  
"Mr. Flint, if you would stay for a moment." Flint stood by the desk as Snape graded some 6th year essays. 5 minutes. 10 minutes. Flint cleared his throat.  
  
"No , I haven't forgotten you were there, Mr. Flint, but as you have nothing better to do at the moment, you may as well wait." Flint looked surprised. Snape never looked up from the essay. 5 minutes. Flint started to fidget.  
  
"Don't fidget." Flit stood still. 5 more minutes. Snape finally put down his quill. He sat back and regarded Flint from behind his newly acquired glasses.  
  
"50 point have already been taken from Slytherin House for your actions. 20 more will be taken from your action in class today. That is considerably mild. I have decided, for reasons beyond my control, not to inform the headmaster. Because of that you cannot be expelled, much to my chagrin, though you deserve much more than that. You should be flayed alive and fed your own entrails; hung, drawn and quartered, hunf by your thumbs and dementor's kissed before you are cut to pieces and fed to dogs. However.that is also beyond my capacity as a professor here." Flint relaxed slightly. "However," Flint tensed again, "Know that I have my eye on you, Flint. Don't even try to pretend you don't know what I'm referring to. If you ever do anything to Percy Weasley or Oliver Wood again I will forget that I am a teacher. In other circles I do have the power to all that I've said and more," He fingered the material over his forearm as a subtle reminder of his rank. Flint nodded, scared of his fate. He wasn't sure the master wouldn't let Severus have his way. Severus picked up an essay.  
  
"Oh, by the way. You will be serving detentions with Professor McGonagall and myself for the rest of the school year. You'd better hurry to McGonagall's room.you're already 20 minutes late." Marcus looked at his watch.  
  
"Fuck!" He exclaimed and ran from the room.  
  
"10 points for language," He called after Flint before returning to his essays. He didn't indulge his sadistic side often, but he had to admit.he was eager for Flint to step out of line.  
  
TBC.  
  
Translations  
  
"Hello, Percy,". "How are you"  
  
"Good."  
  
An.I know I said I'd have this by Sunday, but I left my freakin' notebook in my locker, so I couldn't write. I should have chapter 13 up real soon, though. I figure this is onlu gonna be about 16 chapters, so only 4 left.then I'll start posting Harry Potter and the Four Horsemen, the second in the Harry Potter/Highlander trilogy that I have planned.  
  
Lady Cinnibar - I already have a beta reader, Mel, but since we're not in the same Geometry class, it's been hard to get her to read the updates and still post them asap. Now that the brass choir has started, I might be able to snag her attention then. Thanks anyway. If you would like to beta read Harry Potter and the Four Horsemen, I would be happy to start sending you chapters. Just let me know. Congratulations on making the deadline!! I love Labyrinth as well.I just got the DVD too.David Bowie.yummy.anyway, your pooka lives to please.  
  
I was, am, and will always be, Immortaljedi 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
The next time Percy was to meet Mik and Pyoter he brought Oliver with him. The brothers were already in the tower, waiting for them.  
  
"Previet! Velcome, Oliver! Has Percy explained to you vhy you're here?" Oliver shook his head.  
  
"No. He said you'll explain it better." Mik nodded, smiling wryly.  
  
"Not really. My student vas simply being lazy." Percy looked up and whistled tunelessly. Oliver hid a smile, (or tried to, at least).  
  
"You are here," Mik began, "because you are Percy's anchor. It is wery easy for a Veather Mage to become lost vhen absorbed in his magic. An anchor keeps the mage grounded as he or she veaves the spells. The Mage's body vill remain intact, but the mind vill be lost. Eventually the body decays to much for the mind to be returned, so the mind vill search for another. Once found, the mind of the mage vill share the body vith that of the host until a new mage is found. It's not a very pleasant experience, and the mage vill be at half strength until death." Mik paused and laughed at Percy and Oliver's shocked expressions. "Perhaps dat is a bit much for right now, eh?" Percy and Oliver nodded vigorously. "Wery vell. Ve shall start de pratical lessons today. Please sit."  
  
Percy sat where he stood, surprising Oliver by the speed and grace with which he sat. He moved to sit next to him. "Either kneel behind or sit in front facing him. Do not sit at his side." Oliver nodded and sat in front, facing Percy.  
  
"Good. Now, take his hands. If you vere behind him, your hands vould be on his bare shoulders. Direct skin-to-skin contact is necessary." Oliver took Percy's hands and smiled. Percy smiled back, blushing slightly. "Close your eyes. Percy, I vant you to stretch your mind out, talk to a storm, call the vinds, call some clouds. Play. Experiment. I shall be here if you get in to deep. But I find the only vay to know vhat you are doing is to do it yourself. Oliver, your job is to keep up a werbal connection. As you get more skilled at this, vords vill not be needed. Even more so and contact vill become unnecessary. But one must crawl before one can valk. Go on, you may begin." They both nodded, closing their eyes, slightly nervous they would mess up and Percy would be lost. Oliver began his monologue.  
  
"Ok, um.well.I'm not really sure what to talk about just yet. I guess it doesn't matter what you talk about as long as you're talking, huh. I'm probably going to end up talking about either you or quidditch. If it's about you I hope you can here me. If it's quidditch, then it may be better if you don't I know it just bores you anyway.  
  
"I was so happy when we won the cup game. I've been trying to do that for six years, wanted it for 11. But it was kind of depressing at the same time. That was the last time I would play as keeper for the Gryffindor team. I would never play with the twins, or the girls, or Harry ever again." Oliver paused for a moment. "They knew about me, and I think they know about us. They figured me out a while ago, and they keep giving me these looks every time I talk to you." He smiled, "So when we do come out, we have to tell them first.  
  
"I love you so much, Percy," Oliver said, suddenly serious. "I can't wait until we graduate and I can be with you all the time, without hiding behind Penny. I know what you're doing and I'm ok with that, I mean, Penny and Betty are like sisters to me, but I still wish we didn't have to hide." Oliver paused and started again. "I think I'm going back to talking about Quidditch now. I'm getting all choked up, I won't be able to talk for much longer if I continue like this.  
  
"So, I think the best play in Quidditch history has to be."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Percy let himself drift, only dimly aware of Oliver's voice. He floated among the clouds in his mind, blown by the wind. Up ahead he saw the heavy black of storm clouds. He held his hand out. "Come," he mouthed and the storm clouds begain to drift towards him, more forming as they moved. His eyes flashed and lightning struck. He raised his other arm like a conductor of a symphony. The wind began to blow, whipping his hair around.  
  
Back in the tower the wind began to blow heavily. Mik looked up and saw storm clouds in the distance.  
  
"Vat is he doing?" Pyoter asked his brother, his voice a low ruble.  
  
"He's calling a storm, successfully, I might add." The brothers watches, awestruck, the coming storm. Thunder crashed. "I better stop this before it hits. He's not ready to control this yet."  
  
***  
  
Percy circled his hands, closing his fists, a conductor stopping the play of his symphony. The storm stopped, paused, waited for a command. Percy lowered his hands. The clouds began to dissipate. They were no longer needed. Percy opened his eyes, following Oliver's voice back to earth.  
  
"In 1804 when Puddlemore.Percy! You're back!" Mik opened his eyes and looked at his student. He had just closed them. He hadn't done anything. Not only could Percy call storms with no training, he could end them as well. Percy was much stronger than Mik had first realized. Percy looked over to him.  
  
"Well? How did I do?" Mik blinked.  
  
"I'm going to be honest vith you Percy. You show more talent now than I did after weeks of training. I've never seen anything quite like it." Percy smiled and preened. Oliver laughed.  
  
"That's Percy, alright. Light-years ahead of the rest of us mere mortals." Percy blushed, not knowing what to say, and not saying anything because he knew it was true.  
  
Two weeks before graduation  
  
Mik met Percy and Oliver at the bottom of the tower. "Ve vill not be in the tover today boys. Ve vill be going out to the field behind the Quidditch pitch. Follow me." He started to wheel away, then stopped. "Oliver, Vere is your broom?" Oliver blinked, confused.  
  
"My broom? Uh.well.it's in my dorm, why?"  
  
"Go get it. Today ve teach Percy to fly. You'll need it."  
  
"Flying?" Percy asked in a whisper, face a dull gray. He swallowed. Mik, however, if he heard him, did not answer. With a worried look in Percy's direction, Oliver went to get his broom. He knew how much Percy hated to fly. Percy wheeled Mik to the front steps where Pyoter had built a temporary ramp. Seconds later Oliver ran up, broom in hand. Pyoter silently took the chair from Percy and guided his brother down the ramp. Percy and Oliver followed behind and the four made their way to the field.  
  
***  
  
"Ok, Oliver, mount your broom and kick off. Percy will be up in a minute." Oliver did so and watched his lover from a bird's eye view. "Ok Percy, I want you to close your eyes and call the winds to you." Percy nodded and closed his eyes. He stretched out his arms, as he had seen Mik do in the past.  
  
"Don't loose yourself, Percy. Do not go looking for the wind. Let the wind come to you."  
  
"Wind.come." Percy mouthed. A gentle breeze ruffled Oliver's hair. ".come." a stronger gust caused Oliver to cling more tightly to his broomstick. ". come." Percy's robes whipped about his body. Lowering his arms slightly he let his robes fall away, leaving him in his jeans and tee shirt. He raised his arms higher. ".come!." he spoke this time, and his voice was like thunder. His eyes flashed open, and they were pure white. "Come!" Percy slowly rose into the sky, riding the air.  
  
He was flying.  
  
***  
  
Percy and Oliver raced back to their dorms. Percy was positively glowing (not to mention winning the race; practice, you know.) He could fly! He knew he had the most ridiculous grin on his face, but he didn't care. His hair was windswept and his cheeks were rosy underneath his freckles. Definitely un-Percy like. Well, un-Perfect Prefect. It was close to curfew and not many students were about. Nobody was there to notice the difference in Percy, except for Oliver. Oliver was, in a way, very glad that he had all that wonderfulness to himself.  
  
They were around the corner from the Gryffindor Tower, laughing and teasing, their flirtation that of lovers, when Percy almost ran somebody over.  
  
"Oh! I'm terribly sorry.Neville?" The blond boy on the floor looked up at Percy, tear stains on his cheeks and eyes red. All the happiness fell from Percy's face and was replaced by concern. Oliver wore a similar expression.  
  
"Neville, what's wrong?" Neville sniffed.  
  
"Nothing." He tried to stand, "Go away." Oliver reached out to steady the boy and the brief smile of gratitude he had gotten faded almost instantly when Neville lost his balance agin, hitting his head on the wall. The started to slide down the wall, tears flowing from his eyes. Percy looked at Oliver and Oliver nodded, entering the common room. Percy sat down next to Neville and placed a comforting arm around his shoulder. Neville shifted and cried unabashedly into Percy's robes. Percy stroked Neville's blond locks and whispered soothing words and phrases as he had done for his younger siblings in their youth.  
  
Eventually, Neville's tears stopped and he pulled back. Percy kept his hand on Neville's back, rubbing soothing circles.  
  
"There now, "Percy said gently, "feel a little better?" Neville nodded, sniffling. "Care to tell me what's wrong?" Neville shrugged. "Neville?"  
  
"They hate me." It was said in such a small voice that Percy almost didn't hear it.  
  
"Who is they?" Percy asked gently, remembering his own loneliness.  
  
"Everybody. The teachers, the students. The only one who doesn't hate me is Professor Sprout."  
  
"I don't hate you," Percy said, "I know Oliver doesn't hate you. McGonagall doesn't hate you, even if you frustrate her to no end at times.? Neville sniffed.  
  
"Snape hates me."  
  
"Snape hates everybody, himself the most." Neville snorted in amusement. "I'm serious about this Neville. Something happened in Snape's past that makes him hate himself. Until he can like himself he will never be able to like anybody else. I would pity him but not only am I unable to feel pity towards teachers, epically for Slytherin." This time Neville did smile.  
  
"Thanks Percy." Percy blinked.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being there. For listening." Percy smiled.  
  
"Oh, I was glad to do it. Despite my rather harsh or whiney attitude most of the time, I see all the Gryffindors as my younger siblings. You're family, and as the big brother, It's my job to make sure all the 'little ones' are happy." Neville smiled.  
  
"I've never had a big brother before." Percy laughed.  
  
"Well, you do now. If you ever have a problem, I mean ever, you come strait to me, ok?" Neville nodded. "Good. Now, let's go inside to that fire. This floor is cold!" Percy shivered dramatically, getting a laugh from Neville. Percy put a brotherly arm around Neville's shoulders and led the way into the common room to the fire and Oliver.  
  
TBC  
  
AN:  
  
I'm so sorry this took so long to update! I have been SWAMPED with work and my beta reader took my notebook over the weekend, so I couldn't update then.  
  
The story has been written. Totally. All that's left is typing it up and posting it. I'll try to post chapter 14 by the end of the week, but no promises.  
  
Lady Cinnibar - yeah, u can make deadlines, but your pooka is truly horrible with them. That's why I try not to set them. If you don't set a deadline, you never have to worry about not meeting it. I have the first 4 chapters of my next story written. Book to in my as of yet unnamed Harry Potter/Highlander series has been begun. I'll start to post that after I finish this one.  
  
Xixie - noone does the boys like me? Noone? Wow. That is so cool. I'm honored. Yay! claps hands excitedly I know there's a reason behind Snape's actions, but I don't think they'll come out in this story. They'll most likely be written into Harry Potter and The Four Horsemen. Book Two. My year 6.  
  
I would like to say that I have gotten my second flame ever! Whoo! Hoo! It was getting a little bit cold. I would like you to know that if u don't like what I write, don't tell me. I don't really care. If u don't like it, that's your problem. I've got a solid fan base that I am eternally grateful for. I am NOT stopping this fic so close to the end and I think that I'm a better slash writer than half the people out there. I'm also worse than half the people out there. This story is for FUN. Not cannon. Not serious. I like the idea, so I'm writing it. I don't give a f*** about what Percy's like in cannon. THIS ISN'T CANNON. THIS IS A CREATION THAT I"VE MADE, A SPIN ON AN OLD THEME. I know Percy's got a strong character. He's probably strait to, but you know what, I don't care. This is an AU. And to tell you the truth, yes. I am in high school still. I KNOW my grammar is atrocious. U should see what my notebooks look like. I don't understand why people bash fics simply because they don't like it. Don't like it, don't read it.  
  
I'm sorry about that rant, but if you're gonna flame, me, at least have the balls to let me know who you are.  
  
I was, am, and always will be Immortaljedi  
  
Oh, by the way, the link to Positively Percy, which is included in that review, doesn't work. Positively Percy has been down for the past few months. I know. I check it every day. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Marcus watched from the garden as the four friends had a picnic by that lake. Oliver said something that made Percy laugh. The scowl on Marcus' face deepened. He hated those Gryffindors.  
  
Snape's words were not easily forgotten, however. He looked around. No one was there. Snape would never know. He raised his wand.  
  
"Mr. Flint." Flint spun around, face pale. Snape stood there, and odd little half-sneer half-smile on his face. "Practicing your hexing, I see." Flint nodded dumbly. "Good. Practice makes perfect and all that. I've always admired a student who studies beyond that classroom." Flint began to relax.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Snape didn't acknowledge that Flint spoke, he simply continued.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be practicing your hexes on Mr. Weasley and Mr. Wood, would you?" Marcus froze. How did he. "Your lack of an answer is answer enough." Snape had been moving closer to intimidate with his height and presence. Now, he was less than an inch away from Marcus. "You do remember," he said, his voice deceptively soft, velvet wrapped steel, "What I said if you were ever to go near those two again, don't you?" Flint was trembling, afraid to move, afraid to answer. Pain flared up his arm, and he flinched, unprepared. "The master's call," Severus whispered. "Come."  
  
***  
  
There were only about 30 Death Eaters who actuallt appeared at this rally. Normally there was one less, but Severus had personal reasons for attending. Malfoy, the highest in the ranks, presided.  
  
"It has been brought to our attention that there is a traitor among us." Severus held his breath, praying for Malfoy to believe what he said, and not turn against him. Malfoy didn't like Snape. Never had, and never will. While Malfoy might have been Voldemort's second in command, Snape was his prized possession, his own personal potions master. "Marcus Flint, Step foreword." As Marcus stepped foreword Severus slowly released the breath he hadn't known he had been holding. The Death Eaters parted before Flint as he walked to the front, leaving him all along in the middle of a ring. Malfoy spoke.  
  
"You have been charged with treason in the highest degree. How do you plea?" Marcus froze. To plead innocent would do no good. They would not believe him, not since it was a senior member who had charged him, his own head of house. To plead guilty would mean instant death.  
  
"Crucio." The curse hit him unprepared and he fell to the ground, screaming in pain. It ended a few moments later. Marcus lay on the floor, panting, tears running down his face.  
  
"Severus." He stepped foreword at Malfoy's summons. "Where have you been, old friend?" Only Severus noticed the irony in Malfoy's tone.  
  
"Gaining that old fool's trust, so I may serve our Lord better. If he trusts me, I will be privy to important information that will help our Lord one he has returned." Molfoy nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Admirable. Do you wish to deal with this refuse?" a test of loyalty. Severus smirked. Malfoy wanted to know if he still had what it took to be ruthless. What Malfoy didn't know was how much Severus hated slime like Flint for his own personal reasons.  
  
"It would be my pleasure."  
  
"Excellent.but keep him alive. We'll use him as an example to the young ones." Severus nodded and turned to Marcus.  
  
In the wee hours of the morning Flint appeared in the hospital wing, on the verge of death. Nobody ever knew.  
  
***  
  
"Penelope Clearwater." There was mild applause as the Ravenclaw Prefect made her way across the stage to where Dumbledore and the Heads of the Houses were standing. She smiled her million-volt smile and shook their hands, accepting her diploma.  
  
Yes, it was graduation day; that memorable day where seven years of learning, tests, detention, (occasionally) and projects finally paid off to produce a full-grown adult wizard. In the crown of black robes, the only color on them the badge that identified house, Percy and Oliver sat together. Betty was a few rows ahead of them. Betty was called a few moments later. She looked back at them and flashed a nervous smile before she went to accept her diploma. Surreptitiously, under the cover of their robes, Percy reached over and grasped Oliver's hand. Olly squeezed back and the two sat like that until .  
  
"Percival Christian Weasley," Percy started, gave Oliver's hand a quick squeeze, and quickly walked up to the stage. Just as he reached it, Betty and Penny came to sit next to him, looking vaguely flushed and rumpled. He raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
"And where were you two?" Oliver whispered.  
  
"We were off being young and foolish and in love." Betty replied. Oliver smirked.  
  
"Oliver Wood." He stood and repeated the process of all those before him, he being one of the last to be called. He returned to his seat, throwing an arm around Percy's shoulders. That last person received that pivotal piece of paper. It was over. They were wizards now.  
  
There was a party in the Great Hall afterwards, for all those who had graduated. No other year was allowed in. This was the only time ever in Hogwarts where the events were not broadcast all over the school. Nobody ever told. It simply was not done.  
  
Our favorite four occupied a corner of the hall for most of the night, getting drunk on butterbeer and atmosphere. Betty was practically sitting in Penny's lap and Percy was lying across Oliver. They had couches and a dance floor in the hall tonight for this party. Penny frowned suddenly.  
  
"What's wrong Penny?" asked Percy who had noticed the frown.  
  
"It's just that, well, Betty and I got our apartment last week, so I don't need to hide from my family anymore, and I know that you both want to come out. I'm tired of hiding as well."  
  
"I for one, am ready to shout it from the rooftops." Said Betty. Oliver laughed at her frankness. Percy pursed his lips.  
  
"Well.I can't get you a rooftop, however." He stood and pulled Penny to her feet. "Come on!" He pulled her over to an empty table and climbed up onto it, pulling her with him. "You know what you want to say?" She nodded. "Wonderful." He looked out into the crowd. The only person who had noticed was Snape. He didn't look very Snape-like however, with the drink in his hand and the amused look on his face. Percy clapped his hands.  
  
"Attention! Attention!" Nobody was listening. Percy frowned. "Oi! Shut It!" There was sudden quiet. Everybody stared. Nobody was used to the Head Boy shouting like that. He flushed. He wasn't used to people staring at him. "Um.thank you. Uh.Penny want to start?"  
  
"Oh, yes." She faced the crowd. "Percy and I have an announcement to make, and no, I am not engaged and no, I am not pregnant." That caused murmurs. What would the Head Boy and the Ravenclaw Prefect have to announce. It was common knowledge now that they were together, so what was it?  
  
"Percy and I never were and never will be dating. It was a lie. A sham. A façade. Its sole purpose was to hide that fact that I am a lesbian from my father and brother. I would like you all to meet my girlfriend, Betty. Come on up." A beet red Betty climbed up the table and hugged her girlfriend. She waved at the now clapping audience.  
  
"But Penny," called Joyce Summers, a Ravenclaw, and a friend of Penny's, "How could you make sure He wouldn't.take advantage?" Penny, Betty, Percy and Oliver stared at her incredulously.  
  
"Have you even looked who he is? This is PERCY WEASLEY. He couldn't take advantage even if he wanted to, which he doesn't."  
  
"And why the hell not?" An anonymous voice from the back called. Probably a Slytherin.  
  
"I'm a decent person, that's why. Besides," he grinned, "I like boys, er.men.males.him." He pointed over at Oliver, who blinked, then waved at the audience.  
  
"You're both gay?" came an incredulous voice. Percy nodded vigorously, still wearing that silly grin.  
  
"Oh yes. Quite flaming, actually. Well, I am anyway." As he spoke Oliver climbed up onto the table behind him, unbeknownst to Percy. With a smirk he crept foreword and grabbed Percy from behind and lifted.  
  
"AACK!" Percy squawked, and kicked his feet. "OLLY! Put me down!" Oliver did so, but still didn't let go. Percy wiggled and struggled. His glasses fell down his nose, his hair became un-gelled, and his close became more rumpled, loosing their starched edge. He stopped struggling long enough, for his now flushed appearance to be seen by the entire room before he was spun by Oliver, knocked nearly on his bum, and thoroughly kissed by his boyfriend.  
  
The room burst into applause, whistles and catcalls. Unseen by the rest of the room, Snape smiled. It lasted for less than a second, but it was there.  
  
On the table Oliver appeared to be trying to lick the back of Percy's neck from the front, and succeeding. Percy was wrapped around Olly, obviously lost in the kiss. After what seemed like hours to them, but was really only a few minutes, they pulled away, panting and severely rumpled. It was then they became aware of the applause.  
  
Percy was, of course, immediately bright red, his ears burning, however, his grin had in no way faded.  
  
"There is another myth that I would like to put to rest right now." Announced Oliver. Percy raised an eyebrow at him. "Percy, here, is in no way shape or form the pompous prick he makes himself out to be."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"No, you're not. Don't argue with me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause I know where you sleep Weasley, now hush up." Percy stuck out his tongue at him and Oliver bit at it. Percy squeaked, and pulled back. "Where was I? Oh yeah. I mean, just look at him. Does he look stuck up to you?" Percy snorted. Olly blinked at him, then groaned.  
  
"See what I mean? A total gutter brain."  
  
"You must be too, if you figured that out." Oliver bit his cheek and stared at Percy as Percy just grinned at him.  
  
"See what I mean?" Oliver asked the audience. Penny and Betty were in hysterics behind them, obviously not able to continue. Oliver looked around. "I think we've caused enough trouble. And we seem to have run out of revelations, so we'll take our leave of you." He nodded at them, threw a protesting and laughing Percy over his shoulder and carried him back to their couches. Betty and Penny followed behind.  
  
They stayed in the corner the rest of the night.  
  
TBC 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
The Hogwarts express pulled into Platform 9 ¾ for the last time in Percy and Oliver's student career. Percy stayed where he was, wrapped in Oliver's arms, as he listened to the other students make their way off the train.  
  
"We really should get up now." Oliver said, his voice betraying his desire not to move.  
  
"Don't wanna." Percy said anyway and snuggled deeper. Oliver chuckled and squeezed Percy tighter in a hug. From down the hall they heard the loud voices of the twins, coming closer. Percy shot up and Oliver followed, a bit slower. The twins' voices passed them by and Percy slumped against the seat. Oliver reached a hand up and played with the hairs at the nape of Percy's neck. Percy closed his eyes. "That feels nice."  
  
"Now that we're out of the school, why don't we just tell the twins? We've already told the entire graduating class and teaching staff." Percy thought for a moment.  
  
"Not yet," he said at last. "I want to be the one to tell my parents, and if we tell the twins, they'll spill in the station. Never a good thing." Oliver nodded. That was understandable.  
  
"Can we tell my parents, at least?" Percy nodded.  
  
"Of course. If that's what you want." Oliver smiled and gave him a quick kiss. I guess we better get off the train now, huh?" Oliver nodded. Gathering their things the boys left the compartment and left the train with the other stragglers.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, there you are, Percy. Did you have a nice train ride?"  
  
"Yes mum."  
  
"That's nice, dear." Molly said, not really paying attention to his answer, her concentration on Ron and Hermione, who were hugging goodbye. As a mom, she knew when to scope out perspective wives, even when her son was only 13. Percy rolled his eyes. At least she hadn't inquired about his girlfriend yet.  
  
"So how is Penny, dear? I haven't seen her yet." Percy groaned inwardly, but smiled pleasantly at her.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, Mum, but I suspect she's with her girlfriend, looking for Betty's parents."  
  
"That's ni." Molly paused. "What was that dear?"  
  
"Penny is probably with her girlfriend, looking for Betty's parents. She's staying with them until they can move into their own apartment in Hogsmead." Molly's mouth was hanging open, but before she could say anything else, the twins arrived, effectively drawing all attention to them.  
  
"Hello, Mother, you're looking splendid."  
  
"You're practically glowing. Glad to have your little nest eggs home?" Molly frowned at them, but didn't get a chance to say anything.  
  
"Captain Wood!" Both twins barked out in a military tone, snapping a sharp salute. Oliver smiled, loosely returning the salute.  
  
"'Lo boys."  
  
"Mum, can Olly stay with us at the burrow for a while?"  
  
"Since we won't get to see him at all next year?"  
  
"HE can stay in Percy's room. They were roommates for seven years, Oliver must be able to put up with him." Percy glared at the twins.  
  
"Please?" The twins begged. Percy look at his mother, hopeful as well. Molly nodded.  
  
"Very well. Where are your parent's Oliver?"  
  
"Um.back in Wales, actually. I'm supposed to be staying with my Aunt in London until I get my flat. But, I can floo her to let her know plans have changed." Molly nodded.  
  
"Very well. Come along then, time to go home. Goodbye Hermione and Harry dear."  
  
"Bye Mrs. Weasley." Molly and the other Weasleys turned away. Behind their backs Oliver and Percy shared a secret smile.  
  
***  
  
Percy was sitting at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet when his eyes caught a certain article. An Obituary.  
  
Mikhail Androvich ? - 1999 and Pyoter Androvich ? - 1999  
  
These Russian Brothers died June 30th, 1999 after living long and full lives in their native Russia. They were staying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during their final days. Althought confined to a wheelchair, Mikhail never let that slow him down and his love of life was evident in everything he did. Pyoter, though he was a man of little words, displayed his devotion through his care of his brother. Both shall be remembered and missed.  
  
Percy put the paper down, staring off into space, remembering the last of his training.  
  
Flashback  
  
"This is it, Percy. The last bit of training." A spasm wracked Mik's body as he coughed. "Sorry. You are close to being a fully trained Mage and I am dieing. I will not live to see the fall."  
  
"No." Percy said, not wanting to believe. Mik smiled.  
  
"It cannot be helped. Percy, once a new mage is trained, the old mage will die. Ve have discussed this before.: mik closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Have I told you vhy I am in a veelchair, Percy?" Percy shook his head. "About fifty years ago another was born with Veather Mage ability. I didn't get to him fast enough. I collapsed at the airport. Magical transport was not allowed out of Russia at the time. I found out later that he had died at the exact moment I collapsed. I never valked again." Percy was in shock. "Because the natural order vas not carried out I vas punished. I dread to think vhat vould happen to me if you refused to be trained for this reason. You vill be trained. You are so close. Now, you are being learned your last lesson. Pay attention. Close your eyes, Percy. Listen. Hear the woices of the vind."  
  
Present  
  
That was the one thing Percy could never do. Talk to the wind. Hear it's voices. When Percy opened his eyes, shoulder slumped in defeat, Mik had smiled and told him that it would come to him, once Percy accepts his fate.  
  
He heard the wind for the first time two nights ago.  
  
**Two Nights Ago**  
  
Oliver and Percy had taken a basket for a picnic, just the two of them, into the woods behind the Burrow. They had walked all day, stopping for a romantic picnic dinner.  
  
They walked up to the top of a cliff, overlooking a lake and made love in the moonlight under the stars. They laid there afterwards, wrapped in the blanket and each other's arms, watching the moon rise. A gentle breeze stirred their damp hair. Percy closed his eyes and heard the voices of the wind.  
  
Hello young mageling. Can you hear us, Fire-Hair? Percy jumped.  
  
"Did you hear that?" He asked Oliver. Oliver blinked at him.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
He can't hear us, Fire-Hair. Only the magi can hear the winds.  
  
"The winds." Percy whispered.  
  
'yes,' he thought, 'I can hear you.'  
  
Welcome, Fire-Hair, to the world of the Magi. We have a lot to discuss.  
  
'We do? Oh.we..um.can we do it some other time? Maybe when I'm more coherent and not lying naked across my boyfriend?' he heard a sound like the faint tinkling of silver bells and the chiming of church bells. The laughter of the wind.  
  
Of course, Fire-Hair. Enjoy. The breeze left and Oliver raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I was told to enjoy."  
  
"Oh. Enjoy what?"  
  
"You."  
  
And he did.  
  
***  
  
They apparated home that night about three am. Oliver went strait to their room while Percy went to put the basket away.  
  
His mother was sitting in the kitchen.  
  
"Mum? Why are you still up? It's three in the morning. Is everything alright?" Molly Weasley started.  
  
"Oh, Percy! I didn't know anybody was up." Percy smiled softly.  
  
"Olly and I just got home. I came down to put the basket away." He held up the basket then put it down on the counter. He sat, facing his mother across the table. "Tell me what's wrong, Mum. It'll make you feel better." Molly smiled slightly at him.  
  
"It seems that just yesterday you were clinging to my apron. You're grown up so much, Percy." Percy blushed faintly. Molly sighed.  
  
"I'm worried Percy. About you, about your father, Ron and Harry. So many troubles." She sighed again. "Your father is spending more and more time at the ministry and talks about it less and less. Just like the years before You-Know-Who. I'm not blind Percy. I know what's coming. I'm worried out our family's safety. This hair has made us visible targets.  
  
"Ron I worry about because of his temper. It's so much like mine. I'm afraid he'll say and do things in anger that he'll regret later in life, or will get him killed eventually. His blood pressure must be through the roof.  
  
"Harry.poor Harry. Stuck with those horrible muggle relatives over the summer, and facing you-know-who every year during school. What his life is like, I cannot imagine." She stopped.  
  
"And me?" She smiled at him.  
  
"My son just graduated from Hogwarts. He's about to start a job in the Ministry where he's no longer protected and will probably end up like Arthur. His girlfriend now has a girlfriend, and from what I can see he has no intention of finding someone else." She paused, taking his hands. "I'm worried, Percy, because I don't want to see you alone and lonely. You need love in your life, Percy."Percy bit his lip and looked at the table.  
  
"Mum," He said after a while, "There is something I think you should know. I'm not alone, Mum. I haven't been alone since January. I." He paused again, looking up at her. "I am with Oliver, Mum. I'm gay."  
  
"Oh!" Molly said, clearly surprised. She looked away.  
  
"Mum?" She looked back at him.  
  
"Does he love you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"Oh, yes."  
  
"Does he make you happy?"  
  
"Very much so. I can't be happy without him, Mum. He's my anchor. It's.destiny." She smiled at him them, squeezing his hand.  
  
"Then I'm happy for you." She paused, "You haven't told the twins, yet, have you?" Percy shook his head vigorously.  
  
"Oh, heavens no! Can you imagine? I'd never get a moment's privacy or rest." Molly giggled, causing Percy to smile.  
  
"Come on now, Mum. Go to bed. It's late and you'll need your rest to deal with the twins." Molly nodded and stood.  
  
"Does anybody else know?"  
  
"Penny knows, and Betty, her girl. Ginny knows. She knew I was gay before I did, I believe. The four of us came out at the Seventh Year bash, but that stayed in the Great Hall. We're not quite ready to tell everybody yet." Molly nodded and when he came around the table, pulled Percy into a big bear hug.  
  
"Eep!" he squeeze before he put his arms around her and squeezed her back.  
  
"I love you, Percy. My son."  
  
"I love you, too, Mum." They let go and Molly sighed. "What is it?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Just, what with the way you and your brothers are, I'll never have any grandchildren." Percy laughed and threw his arms around her.  
  
"Come on, Mum. Bed."  
  
TBC  
  
Only one chapter and an epilogue left. This, too, is coming to a close. teardrop oh, my.  
  
Lasplx - why thank you. That means a lot to me.  
  
Lady Cinnibar - honey, I revise my outline almost every other chapter when I write because of the characters taking control. I've accepted it, and I think it created a more natural flow of the story, letting the characters perform naturally. I would write more, but I'm sick and I'm tired and I just wanna post this and go to bed. achoo! Bess me. Oh, and I agree with you totally about the flame.  
  
Xixie - oh, your poor kitty. I'm afraid he might have a heart attack when I post (dum dum dum) two chapters at once!  
  
Hana-chan - I'm glad you like it. I thought I had explained about the ooc- ness that occurs. Obviously the flamer over looked that. Maybe I wasn't clear. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
**Present**  
  
Percy put the paper down. He still had to talk to the wind. He had known the moment that he was a mage, and talking to the winds would just confirm that Mik was dead. He no longer had to confront that confirmation. It was staring him in the face with this obituary. His time had come.  
  
Molly entered the kitchen, not surprised to see Percy there. He always was an early riser.  
  
"Hello, dear. Have a nice night?"  
  
"Yes, Mum."  
  
"That's nice." Oliver plodded into the kitchen, eyes half closed with sleep. He kissed the top of Percy's head.  
  
"Mornin' love," he murmured before falling into the chair next to him.  
  
"Morning, Olly."  
  
"Good Morning, Oliver, dear." Oliver froze, his eyes widening. Suddenly he was wide awake.  
  
"Uh.mornin' Mrs. Weasley." Molly laughed.  
  
"Oh, Oliver, don't you think you should be calling me Mum, now? After all, you're practically my own son now."  
  
"Yes, Mum." Percy beamed at him, Molly sighed.  
  
"What is it, Mum?"  
  
"I;m just so happy for you, two." She turned to Oliver. "Hurt my baby and I'll make you miserable." Oliver gulped. Molly Weasley is a formidable source.  
  
"Yes ma'am, Mum, ma'am."  
  
"Mum!"  
  
"Eat your toast, Percy, you're too thin."  
  
"Grr.yes Mum." There was an explosion from upstairs and moments later the Twins came thundering down the stairs.  
  
"Good Morning Mother!"  
  
"Wonderful day isn't it?"  
  
"Absolutely smashing!" Molly made a face that was part amusement, part suspicion, and part exasperation. The twins sat at the table and she served them their breakfasts, bacon eggs and potatoes. They dug in with barely a "thanks mom." Percy watched them eat for a moment, eyebrows raised, totally disgusted by the quantity of food they were consuming at such an alerming rate. Percy was a light eater to begin with and such a large amount of food this early in the morning was sickening. He looked down at the peach slices, cottage cheese, and toast that was his breakfast. Much more sensible. Oliver yawned into his teacup.  
  
"Tired, Olly?" Fred (George?) said around a mouthful of eggs and potatoes.  
  
"What were you doing last night.till three am?" The other twin asked. Percy froze, but Oliver replied smoothly.  
  
"It's none of your business, but I assure you, it's not what you're thinking."  
  
"How do you know what we're thinking?"  
  
"I've known you for seven years, I know how your minds work."  
  
"Oh." Molly placed a plate of food in front of Oliver.  
  
"There, now that I'm sure you're not gonna fall asleep in it."  
  
"Thanks, Mum." Molly smiled.  
  
"Oi! Olly! You stealing our Mum?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh.ok then." Molly rolled her eyes. She would never understand the twins.  
  
***  
  
Percy and Oliver went out again that day, back to that cliff. Oliver brought a book to read while Percy communed with nature. It was the Lord of the Rings, Percy's favorite book. He figured he'd give it a try. He was on the fifth chapter and liking it a lot already.  
  
Percy sat cross legged on the grass and Oliver laid down next to him on his stomach. Percy closed his eyes. The wind blew.  
  
Welcome back, fire-hair. Percy jumped.  
  
'Do you have to sneak up in me like that?'  
  
The winds do not sneak.  
  
'uh huh, right.'  
  
You are the next of the Weather Magi. You are the sole ambassador that bridges the world of magic with the world of weather. Only you may ask favors and only you may receive our blessing. Do you accept this responsibility?  
  
'I do.'  
  
Only you can wield the power of the heavens. Only you can bring down the power of the storms and bring down lightning. Your tears are rain and your confusion is tornadoes. Your sorrow is snow and your hatred is heat. Do you accept this burden?  
  
'I do.'  
  
Only you may hear our wisdom for you alone can hear. You alone can ask our counsel, for you alone can speak and we are wise. Do you accept this privilage?  
  
'I do.'  
  
Then be glad and welcomed, Fire-Hair, Weather Wielder of the Maji. The winds are at your service.  
  
'oh, thank you.' The winds laughed.  
  
So polite. Tell us, Fire-Hair, who is your anchor.  
  
'My lover. My soulmate. Oliver wood.'  
  
Ah, the flyer. We have known him often. He stops your tears. Percy smiled.  
  
'Yes, he does.'  
  
Wake him, Fire-Hair. We wish to speak to him. He may hear us just this once. Percy looked over at Olly who had, indeed fallen asleep on his book. Percy thumped Oliver's shoulder.  
  
"Olly! Wake up! The winds have to talk to you!"  
  
"Eh? What.oh." Oliver woke up and Percy grabbed his hands.  
  
"Listen!"  
  
Hello, Flyer, companion of Fire-Hair.  
  
"Sweet Merlin, that's loud!" Oliver exclaimed.  
  
"Shh! Think!"  
  
'Uh.hello winds.'  
  
Are you Fire-Hair's anchor?  
  
'Fire.oh, um, Yeah. Yes I am.'  
  
You are the grounder. You keep the Weather Wielder on his own plane. Only you can keep the Mage alive. Do you accept this responsibility?"  
  
'uh, yeah. I mean, I do.'  
  
You are the only one responsible for the Weather Wielder's well being. You alone can keep him happy. You alone can keep him satisfied. Do you accept this burden?  
  
'I do.'  
  
You alone will receive the love of the Weather Wielder. You will be his companion for as long as he lives. Do you accept this privilege?"  
  
'I do.'  
  
Then be glad and welcomed Flyer, companion and anchor to Fire-Hair. May you have a long and prosperous life.  
  
'thank you.'  
  
You may now return to your nap.  
  
'uh.thanks.' Oliver thought, blushing. Percy smiled and kissed him. Oliver went back to his book. Percy talked to the wind.  
  
Three Weeks Later  
  
"A little to the left, now to the right.no back a bit."  
  
"Percy, we love you dearly, but make up your bleedin' mind! This is bloody heavy!" Percy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, Bill, you did decide to do this the muggle way. You could have used Magic."  
  
"Fuck you Percy."  
  
"No, Bill, That's Oliver's job."  
  
"Right you are Charlie."  
  
"Oh, stuff it, the both of you. You are worse than the twins sometimes, you know that?" Percy said, his face bright red. Bill and Charlie were laughing when Oliver entered the room. He put his box down and kissed Percy.  
  
"Did I miss something?"  
  
"Only my brothers being prats."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Percy and Oliver had employed the help of Percy's Older brothers, Bill and Charlie to help them move into their own apartment. They were there for the upcoming World Quidditch Cup at the end of the summer. As it stood, only the twins and maybe Ron didn't know about Percy and Oliver. They were deliberately keeping the twins in the dark, and Ron was just never around. He was out walking or talking to Hermione all the time.  
  
Percy had started at the ministry a week before and already hated it. Cauldron Bottom Thickness. Come on, really. Who gives a damn? And that dragon dung from the twins? He wasn't going to let that get to him. Being known as Wetherby didn't help him like the job any more.  
  
Oliver was accepted as Reserve Keeper for Puddlemore United and would start training the week after the cup. In a few hours they were completely moved in and Bill and Charlie had left to let the two get settled.  
  
Percy grabbed Oliver and kissed him.  
  
"Welcome home Oliver Wood."  
  
"Welcome home Percy Weasley."  
  
Oliver reached down quickly and picked up the lanky red-head. He let out a Percyesque shriek.  
  
"Ahhh! Oliver! What are you doing!"  
  
"Carrying you over the threshold."  
  
"Oh.I love you Olly."  
  
"I love you too, Percy."  
  
Oliver carried Percy into their bedroom and showed Percy how much he loved him.  
  
*** Outside the building a few minutes later***  
  
A cat prowled around the garbage cans, finding the remains of dinners. A mouse scurried away, a bit of bred in its mouth. All was quiet.  
  
"Oh.oh.OH! YES! Olly! YES! YES! OLLYYY!"  
  
The cat froze in terror before darting away by the loud "PERCYYYY!" That followed.  
  
The alley was quiet again.  
  
TBC. 


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Percy sat at his desk at the ministry, idly twirling a quill. He'd never been so bored in his life. His thought kept straying home to Oliver, who had been grounded temporarily due to one too many rogue blugers. This time the doctors said Oliver may never be able to play professionally again.  
  
HE was startled then when an owl flew in his open window. He was the only person in the ministry who kept his window open all year round, especially in the cold of November. The owl dropped the letter on his desk and perched on his coat rack.  
  
"What's this?" Percy murmured. It was no question as to who it was from. The purple ink and loopy handwriting gave that away. By why would Dumbledore be writing to him? He opened the letter.  
  
Dear Percy and Oliver,  
  
The new school year has begun and the war against Vildemort has increased. Your skills will be needed in the desperate hours to come, and I am extending the invitation for you to come to teach at Hogwarts. We are adding two new electives, Wandless magic and Quidditch theory, for the higher years. I hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Percy grinned. This is exactly what they needed. He went to the fire-place and flooed Oliver. His lover's disembodied head appeared in the green flames.  
  
"Hello love! What's this all about?"  
  
"I just received a letter from Dumbledore inviting us to teach at Hogwarts, Quidditch theory for you and wandless magic for me. What do you say?" Oliver grinned.  
  
"I say, when do we begin?" Percy grinned.  
  
"We're going back to Hogwarts!"  
  
finis.  
  
A/n.wow.it's finally over. The adventures of Percy and Oliver are continued in Harry Potter and the Oldest Immortal. Those adventures will soon be continued in Harry Potter and the Four Horsemen.  
  
If I have left anything unresolved that you noticed, tell me. I'll fix it.  
  
Thank you, all of you, for your support and energetic reviewing.  
  
Xixie - it must have been fate. I'm glad I didn't scare your cat, and hope I didn't scare him with finishing this. Your wait is over.  
  
xanpetuk - I'm glad you liked that scene. I had a lot of fun writing it and my beta reader laughed out loud, getting some strange looks from my Geometry teacher. I think I wrote most of this story just for that scene (tee hee).  
  
Lady Cinnibar - you know how the twins react. That's in HP and the OI. Percy smacks them and they whine about never getting laid. Harry Potter/James Bond? Interesting. Highlander/James Bond even more so. I can't wait to see where you go with them. Honey, I gave you permission to write the story with my Methos a while ago. I can't wait to read it. I'm bouncing! Until the next story, this pooka needs a breather. I've done nothing but write fanfiction in my spare time since this time last year. I need to cath up on my reading, so I don't know when I'll post again. it wont be after too long, however. I can't seem to stay away.  
  
SparkySparkles - I LOVE sugar cookies! The sequel (of sorts) is Harry Potter and the Oldest Immortal. That's already completed and up.  
  
Until next time, I was, am, and will always be, Immortaljedi. 


	18. NOTICE! Please Read

NOTICE!!!  
  
If any of you wish to use characters/ideas/etc of mine from this or any one of my stories to play with, you are welcome to use them. HOWEVER! You must tell me first. If I find you have used my stuff and I have NOT been notified I will report you for plagiarism.  
  
IF ANYBODY has FAN ART or would like to create some for me I would be much obliged. I have a fan art page on my site and it only has one picture. I need more and my scanner's broken, so I can't put any of my stuff up yet. PLEASE, I'm begging you. I need drawings/ photo manipulations, anything for the site. You will get much praise from me and public recognition on my site.  
  
Thank you. That is all. 


End file.
